¿Juegos del Destino o del Amor?
by Krys'ells
Summary: Alice y Rosalie ayudan a Bella a escapar de una tormentosa relación con su novio Mike Newton, mudándose a Forks con el Cullen mayor: Edward, quien es el cantante de una banda que está comenzando a sonar. ¿Logrará el amor superar al dolor? HUMANOS.
1. Historia

Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes no son mios, son de nuestra maravillosa Stephanie Meyer

* * *

N/A: Chics es la primera historia que publico aquí... Espero que les guste. Solo tengo que decirles que, lamentablemente para algunos, acostumbro a hacer historias y capítulos largos, espero no aburrirlos. Bueno, ya no les quito tiempo....

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: **__Errores…_

- ¡Corre Bella! ¡Más rápido! – Gritaba Alice jalándome del brazo para que continuara corriendo porque ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas.

- Alice – dije jadeante – ya… ya no puedo – dije mientras corríamos muy rápido a través del "subway" repleto de gente de Phoenix.

- ¡Isabella! – Solo había una persona que me llamaba así… él - ¡Isabella vuelve aquí! – con solo escuchar su furiosa voz, logre correr más rápido. No quería volver. De repente mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, Alice, obviamente, lo notó.

- ¡Bella, no lo escuches! ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡No te rindas, por favor! – me animaba mi amiga mientras llegábamos al área de nuestro tren, el cual, para nuestra suerte, estaba llegando.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Tú no puedes dejarme! – seguía gritando él, tras nosotras.

Se abrían las puertas del tren, y aun no llegábamos, pero estábamos muy cerca. Concentré todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y logramos entrar justo cuando se cerraban las puertas, pero, para mi desgracia, tropecé al entrar y mi tobillo se quedó pillado en la puerta.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Alice! – Ella se volteó y miró mi pierna sorprendida, pero cambió la vista hacia afuera de las puertas y su expresión se volvió aterrorizada. Miré hacia afuera y mi corazón se saltó un latido. Él, él estaba llegando a las puertas en las que mi pie estaba atorado.

- Bella, rápido, tenemos que sacarlo – dijo arrodillándose a mi lado y jalando mi pierna con fuerza, pero no lográbamos nada. A los pocos segundos escuchamos un fuerte golpe en la puerta y mi piel sentí escalofríos.

- ¡Isabella, pagarás por esto! ¡Tú no puedes dejarme! – dijo tratando de abrir la puerta y de repente Alice se desplomó a mi lado como si la hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

- ¡Alice! – Chillé presa del pánico - ¡Alice despierta! ¡Ayúdame! - En ese momento él tiraba de mi pierna hacia afuera y era arrastrada, esto solo causó que gritara mas fuerte - ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor! – Suplicaba sin resultados.

- Bella, despierta… Bella estoy aquí… – Sentí que unos diminutos brazos me rodeaban, unos que conocía perfectamente bien – Shhh… Nada te pasara… Estas a salvo ahora… - me susurraba Alice al oído. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y la abracé con fuerza.

- Alice… Era él… de nuevo… no lográbamos escapar… - lloraba en su hombro mientras ella me consolaba.

Soy Isabella Swan y tengo 18 años. Alice, mi mejor amiga, y yo, estamos en un avión con destino a Washington. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Es una larga historia, pero el viaje es largo. Yo vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, la cual se había divorciado de mi padre cuando yo solo tenía unos meses, pero cuando tenía 16 murió en un accidente de auto muy grave, mientras me llevaba a unas odiosas clases de ballet que nunca pedí ni quise. Yo me negaba a ir a Forks con mi padre, odiaba ese lugar, llovía todo el tiempo y hacia mucho frio, el clima perfecto para mi peor pesadilla.

Alice y Esme, su tutora, ya que sus padres, Elizabeth y Edward, estaban muchas veces de viaje por negocios, me ofrecieron quedarme a vivir con ellas. Hablé con Charlie, mi padre, y después de horas de discusión, accedió, con unas cuantas condiciones por supuesto, pero nada que no pudiera soportar, así que me mudé a la casa de mi mejor amiga Alice con su hermana mayor, Rosalie y Esme.

Pero a pesar de que ellas me daban mucho amor y me trataban como si fuera una Cullen más, sentía un vacío en mi interior. Me deprimía mucho y buscaba algo que, además de no saber que era, no encontraba, hasta que un día, llegó Mike. Era un gran chico, me trataba de una manera especial, me hacía sentir importante. Ahí fue cuando descubrí que lo que necesitaba era amor, no amor familiar ni amor de amistad, sino amor de pareja, de alguien que siempre estuviera conmigo, me protegiera de todo y me lo diera todo, Mike lo hacía. Pero yo, por supuesto, no amaba a Mike, aunque él no tenía por qué enterarse. 4 meses después de la muerte de mi madre, Mike y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad. Alice, sorpresivamente, estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con nuestra relación, ella no soportaba a Mike, así que cuando estaba con él, ella se alejaba molesta. A Mike no parecía importarle, así que yo le resté importancia por igual, solo me concentraba en fingir corresponderle, cosa que cada vez era más fácil, pues lo quería mucho, pero no como él me quería a mí.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme se mudarían juntas al terminar la escuela superior. Yo no estaba muy segura de que hacer al terminar el año. Hasta que Mike me dijo que si quería podía mudarme con él, pues su padre le había comprado un apartamento para su cumpleaños. Así que en las vacaciones de navidad, fui a quedarme un tiempo con él. Pero a los pocos días hubo algo extraño, algo en la mirada de Mike estaba raro, pero lo ignoré. Primer error.

Después de una semana compartiendo el apartamento con Mike, en una habitación diferente a la de él y llamando a Alice todos los días, decidí quedarme un tiempo más. Mike quiso celebrar esa noche por mi decisión y compró vino. Alquiló una película de amor a la cual no prestó ninguna atención, ya que seguía bebiendo y besando mi cuello. Yo comenzaba a sentirme incómoda, pero no dije nada. Al terminar la película, Mike me cargó hasta mi habitación con mucha torpeza, ya que estaba ebrio. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, el tropezó con un zapato haciéndonos caer a ambos en la cama y aunque dolió, no pudimos evitar reír, la situación sumamente divertida.

De repente, Mike me miró a los ojos y me beso apasionadamente, como muchas veces había hecho antes. Pero luego de unos minutos besándome, algo cambió. Sus besos se volvían más y más intensos y sus manos comenzaban a tocar mi cuerpo de una manera que no había hecho antes. No supe que estaba pasando hasta que comenzó a tratar de quitarme la camisa. Lo empujé instintivamente y acomodé mi camisa, eso, obviamente, hizo enojar a Mike. Pero no me importaba, yo no me sentía lista para eso y mucho menos quería que él fuera el primero.

Mike se enfureció cuando me negué a acostarme con él y el exceso de alcohol que había en su sangre no ayudaba para nada. Siguió insistiéndome y yo seguí negándome por una media hora. Él se cansó de hablar y volvió a besarme frenéticamente, así que lo empujé de nuevo, pero no funciono, Mike estaba decidido a acostarse conmigo. Cuando traté de defenderme y hacer que se detuviera, comenzó a golpearme. Grité, pero nadie pareció escucharme, y Mike me calló con un buen golpe que rompió mi labio. Peleamos, bueno, no se le puede llamar pelea a lo que fue eso, ya que Mike era mucho más fuerte que yo, así que después de una hora, consiguió lo que quería a la fuerza. Después de conseguir lo que quería, se quedó dormido. Hubiese llamado a la policía, pero no podía moverme y poco a poco todo se fue desvaneciendo y quedé inconsciente.

Al abrir mis ojos, todo me dolía, y no podía ver bien por uno de ellos debido a la hinchazón. Me senté en la cama y sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas, cuando recordé porque estaba así, también noté que Mike no estaba en la habitación. Me asusté mucho y tomé el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche, junto a la cama, para llamar a Alice y que ella me ayudara, pero en cuanto levante el teléfono, Mike entró en la habitación. Aun así, no solté el teléfono, pero al poner el auricular en mi oído, no escuché nada. Mike sonrió y se sentó junto a mí en la cama mientras yo ponía el teléfono en su lugar.

Me dijo que no podía dejar que alguien más supiera de lo "nuestro" y me amenazó. Me dijo que si le decía a la policía o me iba de su apartamento, tanto yo como las Cullen y Esme, corríamos peligro. Así que no le conté a nadie y permití que siguiera sucediendo lo mismo casi todas las noches. Segundo error.

Cuando venía visita o iba a salir, me maquillaba muy bien los golpes y pretendía que nada había pasado. Alice, obviamente, no se tragó mi actuación. Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo me sucedía, además, yo odiaba el maquillaje. Se lo oculté por un tiempo, pero un día que Mike salió a visitar a su padre, Alice vino a visitarme sin avisar y yo, pensando que era Mike y había olvidado algo, no me maquillé antes de abrir la puerta. Alice se quedó en shock al ver todos mis golpes mientras que yo, me tiré a sus brazos y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Le conté todo y ella dijo que me ayudaría a escapar.

A la semana de haberle contado todo a Alice, intentamos el primer escape. Un taxi. Alice vino al apartamento a "pedirme un trabajo de la escuela" y yo le dije a Mike que me los buscara. Él, para parecer buen chico, fue a buscar en donde le dije. Cuando él fue a buscarlo, yo me fui corriendo con Alice y al estar fuera del edificio, pedimos un taxi exactamente cuándo Mike salía del edificio. A los 5 minutos de estar en el taxi y pensar que lo habíamos logrado, el taxista recibió una extraña llamada y dio la vuelta. Cuando le preguntábamos qué estaba haciendo, dijo que mi novio y su amigo, Mike, lo había llamado para que diera la vuelta porque había olvidado algo. Esa noche fue horrible, no recuerdo cuando perdí el conocimiento. Tercer error.

A las 2 semanas después de aquel fracasado intento en el cual Alice prometió sacarme de allí, lo intentamos de nuevo, pero esta vez en tren. Al salir de la escuela, le dije que me esperara en el auto porque iba a hablar con un maestro. En realidad fui a esperar a Alice, al ella salir, nos fuimos por detrás de la escuela en donde estaba el auto de su madre, nos subimos y nos dirigimos al "subway" de Phoenix. Al llegar y pedir los tickets, Mike entró en la estación. Ahí empezó la carrera, todo iba bien, hasta que tropecé justo antes de entrar al tren y Mike, prácticamente nos alcanzó y al entrar, las puertas tardaron en cerrar, por lo que le dio tiempo de entrar. Me hizo bajarme en la próxima estación y volver. Esa noche fue la peor que tuve. Cuarto y último error.

A pesar de que estuve en cama 2 días después de eso, al tercer día pusimos en marcha el último plan. Mike estaba confiado, pues era muy pronto para que pensara en escapar de nuevo y más en mi estado. Esme llamó a Mike para preguntarle algo sobre el negocio de su padre, lo cual lo tuvo ocupado y me permitió salir del apartamento rápida y silenciosamente. Al salir del edificio, Rosalie me esperaba en su moto. Me subí con ella y me llevó 4 calles del apartamento de Mike. Allí estaba Alice, en su nuevo y rápido Porshe, me subí rápidamente y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Nos iríamos a Forks y Mike se quedaría aquí. Esme y Rosalie irían luego para evitar que Mike supiera donde estaba. Alice se quedaría con su hermano mayor, al que no había visto hace 6 años y yo me quedaría con ella, después de hablar con mi padre.

* * *

N/A: Si, aquí estoy de nuevo x) Bueno, que opinan? Vamos, no sean malos y dejenme un review, asi sea para insultarme y decirme que esto no sirve o solo para decirme "me gusto, continua" me encantaria saber su opinion, gracias! Los veo en el proximo Cap!


	2. Sorpresa!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La trama de la historia es completamente mía, y si quieren publicarla en algún lado, hablen conmigo primero

* * *

N/A: Sé que me tardé en volver a publicar y lo siento, no había tenido tiempo, pero aquí está el otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y no defraudarlos...

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: **__**¡**__Sorpresa__**!**_

El resto del viaje me lo pasé escuchando a mi amada banda favorita, "Secret Lovers". Una banda que no muchas chicas conocían, pero era muy buena. Yo amo esa banda. Además de que sus integrantes son muy guapos, sobretodo Anthony, el cantante. Era hermoso. Siempre andaba con unas gafas de Sol y su cabello revuelto. Simplemente perfecto. Pero tenía una especie de "identidad secreta". Nadie sabía dónde o con quién vivía. Y sus gafas de Sol impedían ver su rostro completo, por lo que nadie podía saber con claridad quien era en realidad. Algo que llamaba mi atención y me parecía, en cierto modo, divertido, era como Superman, con solo unos anteojos y un cabello recogido, nadie sabía quién era. Algo totalmente absurdo, ya que era obvio quien era él. Pero Anthony, era totalmente diferente, sabia esconderse.

- Aquí están tus cosas, Bella - dijo Alice extendiéndome mi bulto de viajero, mi mochila y una maleta de tamaño moderado, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos en el proceso.

- Gracias Alice - le sonreí y luego la miré algo sorprendida - ¿Solo eso es tuyo? - Alice rió melodiosamente.

- ¡Claro que no tonta, aquí solo hay maquillaje! - dijo señalando la pequeña maleta que cargaba. Miro algo detrás de mí y sonrió orgullosamente - Eso es todo lo mío – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todo".

Al voltearme, vi a 2 chicos empujando con esfuerzo uno de esos carritos para maletas completamente lleno. No salí de mi asombro hasta que escuché una risita divertida de Alice. Me volteé hacia ella de nuevo y la miré aun con asombro.

- Alice, ¿por qué tantas maletas? ¿Llevas en cada maleta un color diferente de ropa? - Dije con sarcasmo

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? No lo había pensado... – dijo con esa expresión pensativa que tanto me aterraba.

- ¡Alice! - dije antes de que esa loca idea se le metiera en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? - dijo con cara inocente.

- ¿Srta. Cullen? - Preguntó uno de los jóvenes maleteros algo agitado por el esfuerzo y mirándonos a ambas ya que no sabía quién era la "Srta. Cullen"

- Soy yo - dijo Alice con una encantadora sonrisa que deslumbro al chico. _Clásico, todos son iguales..._

- ¿Hacia dónde Srta. Cullen? - pregunto el otro chico tratando de sonar maduro y atractivo, lo cual le causó unas risitas a Alice

- Por aquí, síganos - dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a caminar, o más bien danzar, hacia la puerta de salida.

- Alice, ¿dónde está tu hermano? - pregunté al no ver que nadie llamara su atención.

- ¡Oh! Mi hermanito está afuera - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Afuera? - pregunte algo confundida. _¿Qué hace él afuera?_

- ¡Sip! En su amado Volvo nuevo - dijo con diversión. _Era un clásico, los hombres aman sus carros ¡y más cuando son nuevos!  
_  
- ¿Pero como sabrás que es él? - le pregunte al recordar que no se habían visto en 6 años y un hombre puede cambiar mucho en ese tiempo.

- Solo lo sabré, reconocería a mi hermanito en cualquier parte - Alice se encogió de hombros y soltó unas risitas. Me causó escalofríos, cuando Alice hace eso, es mejor prepararse - así como tú reconocerías a tu amada banda favorita "Secret Lovers" en donde sea que estuvieran - dijo y me guiño el ojo pícaramente.

- ¿Desde cuándo los conoces? - le pregunte intrigada, ya que Alice y yo teníamos gustos completamente diferentes en cuanto a música y, además, nadie conoce a la banda. Ellos son nuevos en esto, los vi por primera vez y por casualidad en Youtube y descargué el video solo para escuchar la canción "False Pretense".

- Ehmmm... Ehmmm... Amm... - ¿Estaba nerviosa? Ok, eso sí era raro - ¡Los escuché en tu iPod! Sí, sí, eso, los escuche de tu iPod - dijo no muy convencida mientras salíamos por la puerta principal del aeropuerto y yo maniobraba para no caerme, ya que soy extremadamente torpe.

- Mhmmm... Que raro de ti Alice, pensé que no soportabas la música que yo escucho - dije burlonamente y ella resopló, lo cual me causó unas risitas

- ¡No te rías Bella! - dijo un poco molesta y de repente agarró mi brazo y comenzó a caminar muy rápido - ¡Hermanito! – Gritó mientras corría jalándome del brazo por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y se escuchaban los autos frenando a nuestro paso.

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice cálmate! ¡Cuidado! Me harás... ¡Ahh! - tropezar... Era muy tarde.

Al ella detenerse repentinamente y soltarme, mis pies se enredaron entre si y comencé a caer. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar a Alice darle instrucciones a alguien de donde dejar y acomodar unas cosas. Abrí un ojo y vi la acera a poca distancia de mi rostro, en ese momento fui consciente de que unos fuertes brazos me sostenían de la cintura.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo una hermosa voz que debía pertenecer a un ángel y me parecía, extrañamente, familiar.

- Mmm... Si... Lo siento, mi amiga está muy emocionada y me jalaba del brazo y yo... yo... Tropecé - dije incorporándome con su ayuda. No podía mirarlo a la cara, estaba muy avergonzada y sonrojada como para mirarlo. Para colmo, el chico comenzó a reírse, lo cual, a pesar de ser la risa más hermosa que había escuchado, me molestó.

- ¿Quién? ¿El duende diabólico? – dijo divertido. No pude evitar reír levemente, esa era una descripción perfecta para Alice. Decidí mirarlo y casi me desmayo cuando lo vi. Era… Era… ¡Anthony! ¡El cantante de "Secret Lovers"! ¡Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte!

- Mmm… Ehmmm… - _¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!_ ¡No podía ni siquiera hablar! ¡No encontraba mi voz! – Su-supongo que, que, que si… es decir, es una muy buena… buena… Mmm… descripción para Alice… – balbuceé muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué decías hermanito? – Dijo Alice al parecer algo molesta poniendo sus manos en sus caderas – A penas llego y ya me estas molestando – refunfuñó y debo admitir que se veía muy graciosa.

- Yo no te he mencionado, no es mi culpa que te identifiques con mis originales adjetivos – dijo el apuesto chico divertido mientras trataba de no reírse. Yo, por mi parte, no pude evitarlo.

- No es divertido Bella – dijo irritada y luego miró a su hermano – y tú, deja de molestar y ayuda a los chicos – dijo señalando a los pobres maleteros haciendo un gran esfuerzo para trepar unas maletas en el techo de un auto plateado.

- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con la pintura! – Les gritó y luego le sonrió a Alice – Listo, ahora, si tienen cuidado, no tendrán que pagarme los arreglos de la pintura – dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. _Estúpido chico guapo_, pensé para mí misma, debería ayudarlos, yo lo haría, pero probablemente terminaría aplastada por las maletas.

- Muy gracioso Edward – dijo Alice con sarcasmo. _¡Espera! ¿Se llama Edward? ¡Demonios! No era Anthony_. Creo que estaba incluso a punto de llorar a causa de eso, mis ojos ardían. Me había equivocado, como siempre. _¡Diablos!_ No sabía ni reconocer a los integrantes de mi banda favorita. Y pensándolo bien, ese no es el "look" de Anthony, y no creo que Anthony tenga esos ojos verdes que tenía el chico.

- Bueno Alice, para eso están ellos, ¿sabías? Para eso les pagan – Le dijo Edward algo irritado, a decir verdad, no entendía por qué – ¡No me has visto en persona desde hace 6 años y en vez de abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me extrañaste, me dices que les haga el trabajo a unos chicos! ¡Esto es increíble! – Ok, era un poco comprensible su punto.

- Awww ¡Edward! – dijo Alice suavizando la expresión y extendiéndole sus brazos a Edward, el cual, se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el difícil. Era una escena bastante cómica - ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Mueve tu trasero aquí y abrázame o juro que lo lamentaras! – El hermano de Alice rió y se acercó a ella.

- Awww ¡Yo también te amo hermanita! – dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Se veían sumamente tiernos así que no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque no tardé más de 5 segundos en sentirme incomoda y que estorbaba. Alice se separó de su hermano, del que tanto me había hablado durante el camino al aeropuerto para distraerme.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento Bella – Me sonrió Alice apenada – Creo que con la emoción se me olvidan los modales – Su hermano soltó unas risitas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Solo con la emoción? – Dijo su hermano burlonamente.

- ¡Ay cállate Edward! – dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en sus caderas molesta, lo que provocó que el chico riera. A decir verdad, no entiendo por qué a los chicos les gusta tanto vernos enojadas.

- ¡Ay que miedo! – dijo el chico burlón y yo no pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

- No me hagas decir tu nombre artístico hermanito… - dijo Alice en esa voz amenazante que te causa escalofríos. _Un momento, ¿nombre artístico? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? _

- ¡No! ¡Eso no! – dijo su hermano horrorizado ante la aparente amenaza de su hermana. El chico miró hacia todos lados algo paranoico y luego se calmó un poco.

- Entonces, no molestes – dijo sonriendo y girándose hacia mi – Bella, este es mi hermano Edward – sonrió encantadoramente y luego se volvió hacia Edward – Idiota, esta hermosa chica de aquí, es mi mejor amiga Bella - _¡Genial!_ Alice me hizo sonrojar, por lo cual, el suelo de repente me pareció muy interesante – y si le haces algo… ¡eres hombre muerto! – dijo de manera seria y amenazante.

- Mmm… Mucho gusto Edward – Sonreí a medias y le extendí mi mano, claro que no lo estaba mirando en realidad

- El gusto es todo mío, Bella… Por cierto, tienes un lindo nombre – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con una sonrisa. Al nuestras manos entrar en contento, sentí como si nuestros cuerpos intercambiaran miles de corrientes eléctricas. Al sentir esto, por acto reflejo, solté su mano bruscamente, haciendo que Edward frunciera levemente el ceño y metiera su mano en su bolsillo con gesto incomodo.

- Mmm… Gracias… - dije algo incómoda por lo sucedido hacia unos segundos. _Demonios. ¡Bien hecho Bella! ¡Muy inteligente!_ – En realidad mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero Bella –dije intentando olvidar lo sucedido, lo cual, obviamente no pasaría en 3 segundos. _Tonta Bella, tonta._

- Pero Isabella es un precioso nombre y, si no me equivoco, es italiano y su significado es hermosa –dijo con una sonrisa torcida que juro que hizo que temblaran mis rodillas. _Bella basta, contrólate_, me regañé mentalmente – Y a decir verdad, si ese es el significado, entiendo porque es tu nombre – Me dijo aún con esa sonrisa torcida y podía sentir ese familiar calor en mis mejillas, por lo que sonreí levemente, miré al suelo y pasé una mano por mi cabello incómoda.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! – dijo Alice interrumpiendo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro _¡Demonios!_ – Basta de presentaciones y palabras bonitas por ahora – dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, lo cual, no era bueno – Se conocen en el auto – Nos miró a ambos – Tengo hambre – dijo seriamente y yo no pude evitar reír, ya que ella siempre tenía hambre.

- Pensaba que eso ya había cambiado mi querida hermanita – dijo Edward divertido

- ¡No es nada gracioso An…! – En menos de dos segundos Edward estaba parado detrás de Alice tapándole la boca. _¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Qué iba a decir Alice que causó esa reacción en Edward?_

- ¡Alice cállate! – dijo Edward molesto mientras movía, o más bien arrastraba a Alice hacía el auto, el cual suponía era de Edward – Bella, ¿puedes ayudarme? – dijo con una irresistible sonrisa.

- ¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué? – pregunté mientras escuchaba a Alice hablar, claro que no se entendía lo que hablaba porque Edward aún estaba tapando su boca, pero estaba muy segura de que estaba maldiciendo.

- Cuidado con ese vocabulario hermanita – dijo Edward a Alice divertido, asegurándome lo que ya suponía. Luego me miró sonriendo – Ábreme la puerta por favor – me pidió y me guiñó un ojo mientras Alice peleaba, tratando de quitarse el brazo de Edward de la boca, el cual también impedía que ella se moviera. Di un paso hacia la puerta pero me detuve instantáneamente al ver los ojos furiosos de Alice, no la escuchaba, pero podía sentir como me decían "No te atrevas Isabella Swan o estás muerta" por lo que solo negué con la cabeza riendo levemente.

- ¡Oh vamos! Ayúdame a meter a este duende diabólico al auto – me volvió a pedir con un puchero al que se me hizo muy difícil negarme, pero lo logré. _Muy bien Bella, no lo hagas_, me apoyaba mentalmente. Por cómo veía a Alice, sabía que estaba a punto de explotar.

- Mmm… Edward, yo en tu lugar, la soltaría – Dije viendo a una muy furiosa Alice que se había dejado de mover, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba planeando como soltarse.

- ¡Bah! ¿Qué puede hacerme esta enanita? – dijo burlonamente. _Grave error_. Podías decirle cualquier cosa a Alice, menos enana. Dios, no quería ni ver - ¿gritarme? – dijo y rió burlonamente.

Alice mordió la mano de Edward y golpeó su boca antes de que gritara, luego lo derribo, no sé cómo, pero lo hizo y se sentó en su abdomen para evitar que se pusiera de pie mientras le sonreía malignamente. De haber parpadeado me lo hubiera perdido. Debía admitir que la situación era sumamente graciosa y no pude evitar carcajearme.

- ¿Qué decías hermanito? – su sonrisa se ensanchó - ¿O debería decir…? – dijo malévolamente mientras yo me tapaba la boca para evitar reír, o más bien, que no se escuchara mi risa, porque no podía evitar reír al ver la cara de Edward.

- No Alice… Por favor – le pedía Edward a Alice con una mirada suplicante. Algo extraño estaba pasando, pero tenía una sospecha de que pronto lo sabría.

- Dame una muy buena razón para no hacerlo – dijo Alice sujetando los fuertes brazos de Edward para que no pudiera empujarla. Edward se veía sumamente gracioso en esa situación, tirado en el suelo del estacionamiento de un aeropuerto, con su pequeña hermana sentada en su estómago sujetándolo. Me podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de las personas que nos veían.

- Ehmmm… Mmm… - No pude evitar reír fuerte, Alice estaba mirando a Edward de manera retante y amenazante mientras él se quemaba el cerebro pensando en una razón para que Alice no hiciera lo que fuera que quería hacer.

- Se te agota el tiempo hermanito, mi paciencia se agota y solo tienes un intento para convencerme – dijo Alice y Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido ante eso.

- Mmm… Porque… Ehmmm… Porque… - Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo pensando qué decir. En ese momento pude ver que salía una gran cantidad de gente por las puertas del aeropuerto, por lo que supuse que había llegado otro vuelo.

- Eddy – canturreo Alice – 10, 9, 8, 7… - comenzó a contar Alice emocionada mientras Edward se desesperaba.

- Porque soy tu hermano Ena…Alice – _Oh-oh. _

- Tú te lo buscaste Edward Cullen – dijo Alice molesta.

- ¡No! – Gritó Edward aterrado, pero eso no detendría a Alice, ya era tarde. Alice se levantó y se arregló su ropa mientras Edward se levantaba.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es Anthony! ¡El cantante de "_Secret Lovers_"! – gritó Alice como una fan desquiciada mientras saltaba exageradamente emocionada.

- ¡Diablos! – gritó Edward molesto mientras buscaba las llaves y se metía al auto rápidamente.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Es Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Dios mío es Anthony! – se escuchaban chicas gritando por todo el estacionamiento mientras venían en nuestra dirección. Yo aún no entendía qué rayos estaba pasando.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó Alice - ¡Entra al auto! ¡Ya! – Yo aún llevaba mi equipaje, lo cual no me dejaba moverme rápidamente.

- ¡Espera! ¡Mi equipaje! – le siseé a Alice pero no me escuchó - ¡Demonios! – dije mientras jalaba mi maleta y escuchaba como se abría la puerta del conductor del Volvo.

- Déjame ayudarte – dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi maleta con mucha facilidad.

- Ehmmm claro – dije tratando de no reflejar mis nervios y pasando una mano por mi cabello.

- ¿Puedes o quieres que me encargue de eso también? – Me preguntó refiriéndose a mi bulto de viajero, el cual había olvidado que cargaba aún, mientras metía como podía la maleta en el portaequipaje del auto.

- No, yo puedo – dije nerviosa al ver que las chicas se acercaban bastante gritando como locas. Edward lo notó y se apresuró.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo moviéndome rápido, pero con delicadeza y abriéndome la puerta trasera del auto_. ¡Wow! ¡Que caballero!_

- Gracias – dije mientras entraba al auto y me acomodaba rápidamente en el asiento. Edward me sonrió, cerró la puerta y entró al asiento del conductor.

- ¡Gracias Alice! – dijo Edward con sarcasmo mientras trataba de salir, con mucha dificultad debido a las chicas, del estacionamiento.

- De nada Anthony, un placer – dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en el nombre con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¡Ja-ja! ¡Muy graciosa! No vuelvas a hacer eso, ya tengo suficiente en la ciudad… Solo me falta una máscara para que no sepan que soy el cantante de "_Secret Lovers_" – dijo rodando los ojos molesto.

- Claro, claro, lo que digas… tengo hambre, ¿a dónde iremos a comer? – dijo Alice cambiando el tema y fue ahí cuando vine a captar la conversación y situación anterior.

Edward era Anthony, el cantante de "_Secret Lovers_" y me había salvado de estrellarme contra el suelo de nuevo, me había dicho hermosa, le gustaba mucho hacer travesuras, era tierno y todo un caballero. Justo ahora yo, Bella Swan, tenía a Anthony, el cantante de mi banda favorita "_Secret Lovers_". ¡Lo tenía justo frente a mí! ¡Estaba en su auto y lo tenía a centímetros de mí!

- ¡Ahh! – Solté un fuerte grito sin poder evitarlo y comencé a hiperventilar involuntariamente asustando a Edward y a Alice en el proceso.

- ¡Bella! ¿Bella, que tienes? – Dijo Alice volteándose en el asiento de pasajero para verme asustada - ¡Edward para el auto! ¡Ya! – le dijo a Edward mientras todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

- ¿Bella? – dijo Edward mientras detenía el auto. Pude ver como Alice se bajaba del auto para correr a mi lado. Vi los ojos verdes aterrados de Edward en el espejo retrovisor del auto.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!... – Fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro y me dejara llevar por la oscuridad…

* * *

Si, aquí estoy... Que les pareció? Debo admitir que me divertí un poco escribiendo este capítulo, aunque pienso que pudo haber estado mejor u.u pero bueno...

No sean malitos y dejenme un review, si? vamos, solo les quito 2 minutos de su valioso tiempo, no más, si?

Mientras más reviews reciba, menos demoraré en publicar, recuerden eso jijijijijijiji

Nos leemos pronto!

Krys'Ells


	3. Predicciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es completamente mía, Si quieren publicarla o algo en otra pagina, envienme un mensaje, no la tomen sin permiso por favor...

N/A: A petición de mis amigos, aquí esta el tercer capítulo, va dedicado a Iriz, gracias por apoyarme y a Angel, mi lloroncito, aquí está, no llores más, xD te amo! 3 Bueno, ya, no les quito tiempo

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reflexionando

Al abrir mis ojos, una luz, demasiado brillante para mi gusto, me hizo parpadear incómoda muchas veces. Luego de unos segundos, alcé mi mano para taparme de la luz y al mirar a mi lado, me encontré con unos profundos y preocupados ojos color esmeralda que me dejaron hipnotizada. Al parecer me quedé observándolos mucho tiempo, porque el dueño de estos, aclaró su garganta para llamar mi atención. Me sonrojé al instante, desvié mis ojos de los suyos frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras me removía incómoda.

- ¿Bella? – dijo una voz aterciopelada que sonaba muy preocupada. Podía sentir como me analizaba con la mirada - ¿Estás bien? – Ni siquiera encontraba mi voz. Volví mi vista a su rostro,_ error_, quedando hipnotizada de nuevo – Bella, ¿puedes escucharme? – solo pude asentir levemente. Él frunció el ceño suavemente mirándome como si mirara a una loca _¡Diablos! De seguro eso parezco ¡Isabella reacciona!_ Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y sacudí un poco mi cabeza.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien – dije rápidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, era una zona peligrosa para mí. _Nota mental: No mirar a Edward a los ojos_ - ¿Qué me pasó? – pregunté algo confundida mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

- Bueno… te desmayaste – dijo serio, pero pude notar cierta diversión en su voz – el doctor dijo que fue a causa de un shock o una fuerte sorpresa – sonrió torcidamente _¡Demonios! ¡Demasiada belleza en una sola persona! ¡Ok! ¡Bella basta ya!_

- Mmm… sí… Mmm… - observé mis manos mientras jugaba con ellas sonrojada por completo, fue entonces que caí en la cuenta - ¿dónde estoy? – miré a mi alrededor nerviosa - ¿Y Alice dónde está? – pregunté aún más nerviosa al notar ese familiar blanco en las paredes y la, también familiar, incomodidad de la cama… _¡Ay no! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, díganme que esto no es un…!_

- Estás en el hospital – sonrió con cierta diversión al ver mi expresión aterrada, debía ser gracioso verme – tranquila, no te harán nada, solo te desmayaste… Pero conoces a Alice, es una exagerada y pidió que te metieran a una habitación – rodó sus ojos y yo suspiré resignada. _Mataré a ese duende_ – Quien por cierto, fue a la cafetería a comer y debe estar por volver, hace un buen rato que bajó…

- Odio los hospitales… - dije en un suspiro que pareció más un gemido de queja que otra cosa y escuché una leve pero hermosa risa

- Yo también lo haría de estar en tu lugar y más con esa vestimenta – dijo entre risas. Yo instintivamente miré mi cuerpo, y fue consciente de que llevaba una de esas odiosas batas de hospital _¡Demonios!_ Inmediatamente tomé la sabana, que ya me estaba cubriendo, y la sujete con más seguridad solo para asegurarme de que me cubría bien. Estaba completamente sonrojada y avergonzada. _¡Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza!_ – No te preocupes, no he visto nada – sonrió levemente, su mirada se veía sincera, pero no podía confiar en él. No volvería a caer en lo mismo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? – pregunté aún avergonzada, intentando cambiar el tema. Edward solo suspiro y se acomodó en la silla en la cual estaba, algo incómodo.

- No lo sé en realidad… Pero yo tengo hambre, así que bastante diría tiempo diría yo – dijo divertido

- ¿No has comido desde que llegué aquí? – pregunte sorprendida y confundida

- Mmm… no – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más y debía admitir que se veía sumamente bien. _¡Isabella, basta!_ Luego Edward miró hacia otro lado, de modo que no podía ver su rostro. _¿Acaso oculta algo?_

- ¿Por qué? ¿Alice no te ha dejado? – dije pensando en todas las posibles amenazas que le pudo haber hecho Alice – Ese duende…

- No, no es por Alice – dijo mientras observaba y jugaba con sus manos, por lo que pude notar, algo nervioso.

- Entonces, ¿por qué? – pregunté totalmente confundida _¿Por qué no se había ido?_

- Mmm… quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien – Por la expresión en su rostro y cómo lo dijo, podía asegurar que ni el mismo sabía por qué se había quedado conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo, me mataba la curiosidad. Edward frunció el ceño y me miró nervioso.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó Alice al abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa - ¡Despertaste! – Salió corriendo en mi dirección, empujando a Edward y haciendo que cayera al suelo al en el proceso para llegar a abrazarme.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Ten cuidado Alice! – Dijo Edward con molestia parándose del suelo mientras Alice me abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¡Alie ¡Alice! ¡Alice, no respiro! – Dije con dificultad mientras trataba de zafarme de su abrazo. _Este duende no conoce la gran fuerza que tiene para ese pequeño cuerpo._

- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento Bella! – Dijo entre risitas mientras se volteaba a ver a su hermano totalmente divertida con su caída – Lo siento hermanito – Era obvio que en realidad no era así.

- Claro, lo sientes, ¡cómo no! – Dijo Edward con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos y la miraba molesto – No te preocupes duende, yo tampoco lo sentiré luego – amenazó Edward. _¡Dios! ¡Se nota que son hermanos!_

- Luego – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona – Me preocuparé por ello – sonrió y se volteó hacia mí con una extraña incomodidad que podía ver en sus ojos. _Tiene que hablar conmigo_. Siempre ponía esa mirada cuando quería decirme algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté y miré a Alice, pero luego miré a Edward, quien me miraba de manera extraña.

- Edward, necesito hablar con Bella… - Dijo Alice mirándolo, suspiró al ver la cara de confusión de Edward – A solas…

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo conmigo aquí porque no pienso irme – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos _¿Qué le pasa a este chico?_

- Oh, claro que lo harás – Dijo Alice mirándolo con una gran sonrisa presumida y divertida

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué crees que me iré? – Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Alice tardó en contestar, por lo que Edward sonrió victorioso. _Pobre tonto, cree que le ganará a Alice_.

- Porque tú amada banda te está esperando abajo, y creo que ya deben estar cansados de hacerlo – Dijo Alice y se carcajeó. Pude sentir como mi corazón poco a poco se aceleraba y mi respiración con él. _Que no suenen los marcadores de pulso, que no suenen los marcadores de pulso_, rogaba mentalmente mientras intentaba calmarme.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Es en serio? – Gritó Edward aterrado. _Sí, niño bonito, estas en problemas,_ reí mentalmente.

- ¿Crees que jugaría con la vida de mi hermanito? – Edward puso los ojos en blancos, Alice lo miró boquiabierta y rodó sus ojos – Sí, hablaba en serio, ahora vete antes de que te maten, llevan cerca de una hora esperándote – Edward la miró aterrado y comenzó a correr por la pequeña habitación recogiendo sus cosas.

- Demonios, demonios, demonios, van a matarme – Iba maldiciendo mientras se ponía rápidamente su abrigo de cuero, que le quedaba excelente. _¡Bella, basta de mirar a Edward así!_

- Alguien estará en problemas… - canturreó Alice entre risas al ver el miedo de su hermano mayor, el cual le gruñó en respuesta causando que yo riera.

- Cállate Alice, no estás ayudando – Dijo Edward molesto y Alice rió.

- Adiós hermanito hermoso – Dijo Alice al Edward abrir la puerta para irse, cuando éste se volteó le sopló un beso y él rodó sus ojos.

- Adiós Alice – le sacó la lengua y Alice frunció el ceño graciosamente – Adiós Bella – Me sonrió torcidamente dejándome totalmente embobada incluso cuando ya se había ido.

- ¿Lindo, no? – Preguntó Alice dándome un viaje expreso de vuelta a la realidad, que aterrizó en picada y era sin escalas. Me sonrojé completamente al ver esa mirada en su cara.

- Lindo, ¿Qué o quién? – Pregunté intentando hacerme la tonta mientras ocultaba mi rostro detrás de mi cabello.

- Vamos Bella – _Demonios_ – Puedes engañar a todos, pero no a mí, te conozco – _Demasiado para mi gusto_, pensé y suspiré – Te gusta, ¿cierto? – preguntó mientras una sonrisa pícara se extendía por su rostro y movía sus cejas de arriba abajo graciosamente.

- Alice, estás loca, ¿sabías? – Dije riendo, causando que ella también riera.

- Tal vez, pero no ciega Bella – Dijo dejando de reír y comenzando a hablar en serio, haciéndome parar de reír también.

- Nadie ha dicho que lo eres, pero creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay – Dije mirando a otro lado incómoda con el tema.

- Bella, por favor, sé que te gusta Edward, no puedes engañarme – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y yo volví a suspirar.

- Obviamente es así, Edward es muy guapo y es el cantante de mi banda favorita – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Genial! ¡Ahh, estoy tan feliz! – Alice, gritaba, saltaba, correteaba, aplaudía y daba vueltas por la habitación, todo al mismo tiempo. El escándalo era tan grande que tuve que taparme los oídos porque sus gritos me estaban lastimando.

- ¡Ay! ¡Alice! ¡Alice cállate! ¡Shhh! – grité intentando que me escuchara, no sé cómo, pero me escuchó y dejó de gritar, corretear y dar vueltas por la habitación, aunque claro, seguía dando saltitos en su lugar.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento, me ganó la emoción – Sonrió tapándose la boca mientras soltaba una risitas y seguía botando en su lugar, sin razón, al menos eso para mí.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué rayos estas así? – pregunté mientras me quitaba las manos de los oídos y la miraba totalmente confundida.

- ¿Qué, no es obvio? – Preguntó mirándome como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero yo aún no encontraba una razón suficiente para su reacción – Osea, ¡hello Bella! ¡Serás mi cuñada, obvio voy a emocionarme!

- Espera un momento Mary Alice Cullen! – Dije alzando un poco mis manos en señal de alto – Estás así porque, según tu, seré tu cuñada – Dije mirándola como si tuviera tres ojos.

- ¡Duh! – Dijo rodando sus ojos, la miré unos segundos y no aguanté más. Exploté en fuertes carcajadas, no podía creerlo, sabía de las ideas locas de Alice, pero esta superaba a las demás. Tuve que sujetar mi estómago, ya que comenzó a dolerme por reírme tanto.

- Anda, síguete riendo Bella, que el que ríe último, ríe mejor – Dijo Alice molesta, cruzándose de brazos, al verla, no pude evitar reír más.

- Pero Alice… - logré decir entre risas - Eso jamás pasará – dije limpiando las lagrimas que había derramado por tanto reír – ¿Edward y yo? – comencé a reír de nuevo

- ¡Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan! – Dijo Alice alzando su pequeño dedo en forma de amenaza – Sabes perfectamente que yo jamás me equivoco – dijo molesta, pero eso era cierto, _ese duende parecía vidente_ – Y sé que Edward y tú, terminarán juntos – _Aquí va Alice con sus locuras de nuevo._

- Alice, siempre hay una primera vez – dije con una leve sonrisa pero aun así, presumida.

- Pero está no será mi primera vez, tenlo por seguro Bella – sonrió burlona pero con seguridad por sus palabras – Voy por el doctor, para irnos a casa – Dijo caminando hacia la puerta

- Si tú lo dices… - dije rodando los ojos y luego la miré un tanto nerviosa por el hecho de quedarme sola en esa habitación – No tardes, ¿sí? – Alice solo sonrió dulcemente.

- No tendrás tiempo ni de extrañarme, prometo que no tardaré, ¿mejor? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Mucho mejor – le sonreí de vuelta. Alice se fue, recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y suspiré. _Esto apenas comienza_, pensé para mis adentros. Conocía muy bien a Alice, y cuando se proponía algo, no paraba hasta alcanzarlo...

* * *

Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado!

Espero reviews, no me dejen con las ganas, sí? E

Espero pronto publicar el 4 capítulos ;)

Hasta pronto, Krys'Ells!


	4. El juramento, la apuesta y el cowboy

Aparecí! No, no estoy muerta u_u Lo sientoooo! Lo siento mucho! Pero es que la inspiración se tomó vacaciones sin avisar! En serio lo siento! u_u También tengo una mala noticia, dentro de una semana, vuelvo a clases (Estaba de vacaciones) por lo que no sé cuándo vuelva a publicar, me disculpo con anticipación. Bueno, ya, los dejo para que lean... Solo una cosa más, este capítulo va dedicado a mi preciosa hermana menos que siempre me está presionando para que escriba, Jary, aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado jaja, pero más vale tarde que nunca, no? Te amo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, por lo que la trama es totalmente mía, no la utilices en otra pagina sin preguntarme, gracias! n_n

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: El juramento, la apuesta y el "cowboy"**_

Cuando Alice salió de la habitación, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa última semana. Hace 2 días, estaba en Phoenix atrapada en un apartamento, toda golpeada, llena de moretones y cortaduras. _A esta hora, seguramente, estaría sentada en una esquina de la habitación, abrazando mis piernas, llorando de rabia e impotencia, rogando porque ese infierno acabara pronto, viendo en la cama, la cual seguramente estaría hecha un desastre y llena de manchas de sangre_. Gruñí levemente al recordar la cara del idiota de Mike cada vez que abusaba de mí. Él disfrutaba hacerlo, disfrutaba por mi dolor. _¡Te odio Mike Newton, te odio!_ Grité internamente al ver una cicatriz en mi brazo, producto de una vez que Mike me golpeó tan fuerte que caí sobre una mesa de cristal que había en el centro de la sala, rompiéndola y cortándome con los vidrios en el proceso.

Todos me lo advirtieron, todos me dijeron que Mike no era bueno para mí, pero yo, por estúpida, no escuché y me fui con él. _Claro, Bella quería sentirse amada, y Mike iba a darme ese amor, porque Mike prometió cuidarme como a su más grande tesoro, porque él me amaba, sí, claro, ¡Amor, mierda! Pero claro, hasta ahora no te das cuenta Bella_. Decía una vocecita sumamente molesta en mi cabeza. _¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me recuerdes lo estúpida que fui! _Respondí en voz alta a esa odiosa vocecita, de seguro parecía loca, pero en este momento no me importaba.

Caí una vez, pero no caería dos veces. Ya no volveré a lo mismo, no de nuevo. Nadie volvería a levantarme la mano para golpearme, _nadie_. No sería el juguete de _nadie, nunca más_. Y ¿el _**amor**_? Eso es algo que para mí _**no**_ _existe_. Es solo una confusión de sentimientos que siempre al _final_ termina por _destruirte_, y a mí no iban a destruirme, no caería de nuevo. _**No más.**_

- Ya volví – Dijo Alice entrando por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y unos papeles en la mano. No pude evitar sonreír igual que ella, esa chica podía estar loca, pero no la cambiaría por nadie – ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó con una sonrisa dulce pero divertida en su adorable rostro.

- Sí, mucho – sonreí y ella se acercó a mí para abrazarme delicadamente – mucho mejor – dije soltando unas risitas mientras la abrazaba de vuelta y Alice reía melodiosamente - ¿Dónde está el doctor? – pregunté al recordar que había ido a buscarlo y había vuelto sola.

- Viene en unos minutos, está terminando con un chico – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. _¿Cómo le hacía esta chica para siempre estar con una sonrisa en su rostro?_ – Oye, adivina qué Bells – la miré intrigada al ver un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Alie? – Pregunté con curiosidad, llamándola por el apodo que le había puesto desde que la conocí, y ella sonrió emocionada mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

- Adivina quién es el doctor – Me dijo mientras daba saltitos como niña pequeña y aplaudía suavemente.

- No sé, ¿quién es? – Pregunté completamente intrigada, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podría ser, pero debía ser alguien importante para que ella se pusiera así.

- ¡Es Carlisle! – Dijo con voz aguda, debido a la emoción mientras volvía a dar saltitos y a aplaudir en su lugar - ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó aún emocionada. _¿Carlisle? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? ¿Carlisle?_ Me esforzaba en recordar donde lo había escuchado, pero no recordaba.

- ¡Oh! – Dije luego de unos minutos al recordar de donde lo había escuchado - ¡Carlisle! – Dije emocionada mientras aplaudía como niña pequeña. _Sí, justo como Alice, pero bueno, ella era contagiosa_.

- ¡Sí! – Dijo sonriente mientras botaba en su lugar y volvía a aplaudir.

- Pero, ¿el no es el tutor de los chicos de Secret Lovers? - Pregunté más para mí misma que para ella y pude escuchar su risa.

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero el ama demasiado su trabajo como doctor, así que mientras los chicos practican en casa, el viene a trabajar – sonrió ampliamente.

- Interesante… - Dije para mí misma – Alice, no me está gustando ese nuevo gusto, sabes más de mi banda favorita que yo misma – dije burlonamente y reí al ver su cara.

- Muy graciosa Bella, muy graciosa – Dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas viéndose aún más graciosa.

- Vamos Alie, debes admitir que fue bueno – Dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Alice rodará sus ojos y bufara.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas… - Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Iba a seguir molestándola, pero tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? – Se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, adelante – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, causando que ambas sonriéramos divertidas, nos pasaba muy seguido.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre, rubio de ojos de ojos azules claros, pero intensos, muy joven como para llevar puesta esa bata de doctor. Parecía más un actor de Hollywood que un doctor verdadero. Debería tener unos 22 años. _De seguro es algún interno_, pensé, pero al él acercarse pude leer "Dr. Carlisle Collins". _Dios mío_, era Carlisle, se veía muy diferente en persona. Carlisle sonrió amablemente y nos miró con curiosidad al ver nuestras sonrisas divertidas por lo sucedido hace segundos.

- Buenas tardes Alice – le sonrió ampliamente y Alice le respondió la sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes Carlisle – Dijo Alice amablemente. Carlisle me miró y sonrió cortésmente.

- Buenas tardes Isabella, ¿cómo te sientes? – Preguntó mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano, los cuales suponía eran mis records médicos.

- Bella – Dije corrigiendo el "Isabella", Carlisle sonrió y asintió – Me siento muy bien – sonreí levemente, con cierta incomodidad, podía ser Carlisle, pero seguía siendo un doctor.

- Bien Bella, ¿no sientes mareos, alguna molestia, un dolor extraño? – preguntó mientras buscaba una pequeña linterna y un estetoscopio y se dirigía hacia mí. _No, solo siento que me desmayaré de un momento a otro por tu culpa_, pensé para mí misma.

- No… - Dije aún más incómoda al tenerlo a mi lado poniéndose los audífonos del estetoscopio en los oídos.

- Permíteme – Dijo respetuosamente mientras ponía el estetoscopio en el pecho, causándome escalofríos debido al frío – tranquila – sonrió suavemente cuando me removí algo incómoda.

- Lo siento, no me gustan los hospitales… - Dije mirando a Alice, la cual me sonrió reconfortantemente. Carlisle rió levemente mientras quitaba el estetoscopio de mi pecho.

- Entiendo – dijo Carlisle aún sonriendo mientras miraba unos papeles. _¡Al fin saldré de aquí!_ Se regodeaba una voz en mi cabeza.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya estaba fuera del hospital, de camino a casa en el auto de Alice. Estaba algo incómoda, gracias a que mi mejor amiga tenía una música rara y movida a todo volumen en su auto, y para completar, ella iba cantando y bailando mientras conducía. Parecía una loca al volante. _Bueno, Alice está loca_, me recordé mentalmente. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya la molesta canción se había acabado y Alice se había calmado un poco.

Yo miraba por la ventana pensando cómo hubiese sido mi vida de nunca haber aceptado a Mike. Suspiré pesadamente. Seguramente estaría mucho mejor ahora y no me sentiría como una muñeca de porcelana rota. Aunque pusieran pegamento a lo que quedaba de mí y lo pusieran de nuevo en su lugar, siempre estarían ahí las marcas de las heridas y los recuerdos de esa etapa oscura de mi vida.

- Oye Bells – Me llamó Alice sacándome de mi pequeño trance – ¿Ya sabes con quién te quedarás? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Mmm… Me quedaré contigo… - dije frunciendo el ceño algo confundida ante su pregunta – Claro, si no te molesta – dije ante la idea de que tal vez Alice no estaba de acuerdo en que me quedara con ella y, en ese caso, tendría que quedarme con Charlie.

- Por supuesto que no me molesta – dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras saltaba en su asiento. _Dios, este duende va a matarme de un paro cardíaco un día de estos con esas reacciones_, pensé nerviosa – Al contrario, me encantaría que te quedaras en la casa conmigo – dijo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa – Pero, me refería a que si ya le habías dicho a Charlie sobre eso – Me dijo volviendo su vista al camino mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. _Rayos_.

- ¡Demonios! Había olvidado por completo a Charlie – dije golpeándome la frente con la mano – ¡Tonta Bella! – Me dije a mi misma en voz alta – ¡Él no va dejarme, es demasiado terco! ¡Saldrá con la estúpida excusa de que su responsabilidad y todas esas tonterías que antes no le importaban! ¡Rayos! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo peor es que si me niego, comenzará con toda esa basura policiaca de las leyes de custodias… - comenzaba a desesperarme, estaba sumamente nerviosa y sabía que me estaba poniendo histérica, pero no podía evitarlo. Seguí hablando muy rápido debido a los nervios hasta que escuché la risita de Alice. Había olvidado hasta dónde estaba.

- Cálmate Bella – dijo riendo – Yo me encargaré de Charlie – dijo sonriendo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, lo cual, obviamente no era así.

- ¿Qué tu qué? – Pregunté mirándola como si tuviera tres ojos – ¡¿Acaso estás loca Mary Alice Cullen?

- Sí, estoy muy loca – dijo sonriendo orgullosamente – Pero sabes perfectamente que las mejores personas lo están… -dijo divertida, pero eso cambió rápidamente – Hablo en serio Bella, yo hablaré personalmente con Charlie – volvió a sonreír y me guiñó un ojo – Sé que lo lograré – dijo al ver mi expresión incrédula.

- Oh claro, ese hombre es más terco que yo Alice – dije intento hacer que entrara en razón – Jamás cederá, jamás – Dije cruzándome de brazos con total seguridad de mis palabras.

_**Una hora más tarde...**_

- ¡Vamos Bella, termina rápido de bajar tu equipaje! – Me gritó Alice desde la puerta de su casa, para luego correr hacia el interior de ésta. Sí, de _su_ casa. _La casa de Alice_.

- ¡Ya voy! – dije bajando mi pesada maleta de la parte trasera de su auto y debo confesar que casi llego al piso con todo y maleta al bajarla.

Aún no podía creer que Charlie hubiera cedido ante Alice. Juro que nunca lo había visto acceder así de rápido a algo como eso. Era como si Alice tuviera un don especial o algo para convencer a las personas y lograr que hicieran lo que ella quisiera. Sinceramente, era admirable, y al mismo tiempo peligroso, ese aspecto de Alice. Era admirable siempre y cuando no lo usara en tu contra, porque de ser así, esa era la parte en donde se volvía peligroso. Como le pasó al pobre Charlie.

Lo divertido, nótese el sarcasmo, era la apuesta que acababa perder, por el mismo motivo que mencioné antes, que Alice convenciera a Charlie. Ahora tenía que someterme a toda una semana llena de tortura por parte de Alice, sería "Barbie Bella" de nuevo. Suspiré frustrada al recordarlo.

Tomé mi maleta y caminé hacia la casa imaginándome todas las cosas que Alice me obligaría a ponerme. _Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió apostar contra Alice_.

¿De qué se trataba la apuesta? Algo muy simple y tentador. Si Charlie no accedía, Alice jamás, _**jamás**_ volvería a obligarme a ir de compras en mi vida, pero si Charlie accedía, tendría que aceptar toda una semana de compras, maquillajes y torturas de parte de Alice. Suspiré pesadamente mientras entraba a la enorme estancia en un tropiezo.

- ¡diablos! – dije cuando caí al suelo. _Genial_, pensé mientras me sentaba para mirar mi rodilla - ¡Carajo! – la palabra salió de mis labios antes de que me diera cuenta cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza. Inmediatamente llevé mi mano al lugar del golpe. – Maldita maleta – dije al notar que esa fue la cosa que me golpeó, debido a que cayó a mi lado.

Suspiré y me puse de pie torpemente. Juraría haber escuchado unas risitas, pero cuando me volteé, no había nadie. _Bella ya estas enloqueciendo, la falta de sol te está haciendo daño_, pensé mientras levantaba la maleta del suelo. Seguí internándome en la casa, maravillándome ante la costosa decoración de ésta. Definitivamente tenía el toque femenino Cullen.

Me detuve frente a unas imponentes escaleras y las miré haciendo una mueca de tortura. _¿Cómo diablos subiré todos esos escalones cuando apenas puedo mantenerme de pie?_ me quejé mentalmente mientras me preguntaba dónde diablos se había metido la duende. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una casa muy grande para nosotras _**solas**_.

- ¡Bella!– escuché a Alice llamarme desde el piso superior y me quedé boquiabierta. ¡¿Cómo rayos la duende había subido sus maletas? - ¡Ya sé qué te pondrás para salir de compras esta tarde! – Gritó alegremente mientras yo suspiraba resignada. Estaba…

- Estás jodida nena – me sobresalté al escuchar carcajearse a una voz grave detrás de mí.

* * *

Y Aquí estoy de nuevo! jajaja Lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar por más, pero tengo una pregunta...

Quién creen que es el chico?

Dejenme reviews, me animan a escribir y me podría sacar tiempo para publicar más rápido ;) y más de un solo capítulo ;)

Besos, Krys'Ells!


	5. La supuesta apuesta y planes de Alice

Chicas! Discúlpenme! En verdad lo siento! He estado muy ocupada con la escuela, la cual cada vez se pone más difícil, y no he podido pasar lo que tengo a la compu! T-T No me odien, sí? Las adoro! Bueno, ya no las molesto por ahora, espero que les guste...

* * *

Me volteé en un salto y me encontré con un muy musculoso chico cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra una pared mientras sonreía burlonamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño mientras lo analizaba con la mirada. ¿Lo había visto antes?

- Emmett – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, causando que unos adorable e inconfundibles hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas. _Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí_, pensé en un suspiro. - ¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó mientras yo lo analizaba con la mirada. Esto no me podía estar pasando, yo siempre tenía mala suerte. _¿Dónde había quedado eso? Yo no podía tener la suerte de encontrarme a mi banda favorita, ¿o sí? _Emmett frunció el ceño y me miró curioso - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al verme algo nerviosa.

- ¿Tú eres el "cowboy", no? – pregunté con la voz algo temblorosa por los nervios. Emmett estalló en carcajadas al escucharme, lo cual provocó que me sonrojara violentamente.

- Depende – contestó divertido y burlón.

- ¿Depende de qué? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- De quién y para qué quieran saberlo – respondió soltando una risita traviesa. Sonreí de lado traviesamente. ¿Quieres jugar? Bien, juguemos.

- Es que, verás, tengo una amiga… - comencé bajando la mirada; tal vez no era buena mintiendo, pero sí actuando para bromas como estas. – Es una despampanante rubia, con unas curvas que ¡Uff! – Continué viendo como comenzaba a mirarme con sumo interés. – Y ella muere por saber quién es el "cowboy" ya que hizo una apuesta y quiere cumplirla… - Rosalie iba a matarme, pero valdría la pena – Pero está bien, supongo que tendrá que seguir buscando… - finalicé negando con la cabeza.

- Espera, ¿De qué se trata la apuesta? – Preguntó sumamente intrigado mientras yo intentaba no reírme.

- Apostó que si conocía al "cowboy", no sólo saldría con él, sino que lo conquistaría en una semana – dije sonriendo con cierta diversión al verlo pensar por unos segundos. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

- Pues ya no tiene que buscarlo, soy yo – dijo orgullosamente mientras daba unas palmadas en su pecho. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

– Ya lo sabía… - dije orgullosa de mí misma.

- ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido.

- Porque conozco su banda bastante bien… - comenté sonriendo – De hecho, es mi banda favorita – confesé ampliando mi sonrisa.

- ¿Así que somos tus cantantes favoritos? – Lo escuché a 'él' preguntar con petulancia detrás de mí. Pude sentir la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

- Eso acaba de decir, Eddie – Dijo Emmett mientras soltaba una carcajada. Esto no podía ser más vergonzoso.

- No me digas Eddie, Emmett – dijo Edward molesto mientras se paraba a su lado – Y quiero escuchar que ella lo diga – dijo divertido mientras me miraba expectante. _Diablos, ¿Cómo me salvaré de ésta?_

- ¡Isabella Swan, no tenemos todo el día! ¡¿Qué esperas? – me gritó Alice desde el segundo piso, como si la hubiera llamado. Suspiré aliviada y sonreí.

- ¡Ya voy! – respondí mientras miraba mi maleta. _¿Cómo iba a subirlas?_ Me volví a preguntar mentalmente. Escuché a Emmett carcajearse.

- Yo la llevo, enana – dijo divertido mientras me la quitaba. La levantó del suelo sin ningún problema y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejándome boquiabierta.

- ¿Tan débil soy? – murmuré para mí misma mientras me acomodaba el bulto de viajero en el hombro y me acercaba a las escaleras.

- Sí, tan débil eres – Contestó Edward más cerca de mí de lo que lo había estado hace apenas unos segundos, causando que me sobresaltara. Lo que lo hizo reír mientras seguía a Emmett.

- Idiota – susurré molesta mientras los seguía.

_**Aproximadamente una hora más tarde…**_

- ¿Qué tal si dejamos las compras para mañana en la tarde y nos vamos a un club? – preguntó, como si hablara del clima, la duende mientras yo la miraba desde la cama, en la cual estaba acostada, terminar de desempacar su tercera maleta, la cual era enorme. Me quedé pensando unos segundos qué cosa era peor. La verdad, era una muy difícil pregunta, no me gustaba ninguna; solo quería descansar.

- ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí, hacemos palomitas y vemos una película? – sugerí como quien no quiere la cosa mientras miraba unos tacones que bien podrían convertirse en trampas mortales.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Isabella – dijo sacando un corto, muy corto, vestido negro de su, ridículamente enorme, armario. Suspiré sintiéndome derrotada.

- Al menos debía intentarlo – murmuré haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Entonces, buen intento – dijo mientras soltaba una risita; yo puse los ojos en blanco y fruncí el ceño. _¿Acaso no había una recompensa solo por intentarlo?_ - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó mostrándome el vestidito negro que había sacado.

- Es bonito – comenté mirándolo. _No es de mi gusto, pero seguro que a la duende le queda de maravilla_, pensé imaginándola con el vestido. _Sí, se verá genial con él puesto._

- Me alegra que te guste… - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que yo no pude evitar sonreír. – Porque te lo pondrás esta noche – dijo tranquilamente mientras lo dejaba a mi lado, en la cama, y yo la miraba incrédula.

- ¿Es broma, no? – pregunté buscando algún rastro de diversión en su rostro, el cual no encontré. – No me lo pondré – me negué sentándome en la cama y cruzándome de brazos.

- Oh, sí lo harás – me aseguró frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba los tacones que hacía un rato había estado viendo. – Te lo pondrás con estos – dijo sonriendo a lo que yo comencé a reír divertida y ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Que graciosa, Alice! – dije entre risas. – Deberías ser comediante – comenté divertida.

- Yo no le veo el chiste, Swan – Dijo soltando los tacones y cruzándose de brazos. _Oh oh_… _Alice solo me llamaba por mi apellido cuando estaba_… _Enojada_. _¡Diablos!, ahora sí estoy en problemas_.

- Alice, ¿cómo pretendes que me ponga esas cosas, sabiendo lo torpe que soy? – le pregunté algo molesta.

- No te pasará nada – dijo rodando los ojos.

- Eso tu no lo sabes, Brandon – Dije mirándola a los ojos molesta. _Ella no puede ver el futuro, ¿cómo está tan segura? _

- Cierto, pero lo presiento – Bufé.

- Eso no resuelve las cosas, Alice… - dije rodando los ojos.

- Cierto… - dije pensativa. – Solo esta vez, Bella. – Suplicó - No te obligaré a ponerte otros tacones… _tan altos_ - dijo juntando sus manitas y dando saltitos como niña pequeña mientras me miraba con ojos de cachorro abandonado. Traté de resistirme, juro que traté, pero al final… la duende ganó. Suspiré.

- Solo esta vez, Mary Alice Brandon. – dije tomando el vestido y los tacones mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Alice mientras comenzaba a saltar y a aplaudir alegremente. - ¡Gracias Bella! – chilló mientras corría hacia mí.

- ¡no, Al…! – grité levantando mis manos, soltando todo en el proceso, para detenerla, pero no funcionó. Alice saltó sobre mí, tirándome de nuevo a la cama. Esas eran las desventajas de tener una amiga hiperactiva, no medicada o, mejor dicho, que no toma su medicamento, y efusiva…

* * *

Bueno, alguna idea de qué pasará ahora, Chicas? Los chicos irán a la fiesta? De ser así, Qué hará nuestro Edward cuando la vea? :O jaja parezco narradora de telenovela...

Bueno mis amadas lectoras, me encantaría saber su opinión, así sea un insulto (espero que no)

Por cierto, como habrán notado, cambié un poco el nombre..

Por qué? Verán, una de ustedes, dianitha vaMpire, me hizo la sugerencia, ya que ella había visto más historias con ese título. A mí no me gustaría que otro copiara el nombre de mi fic, así que yo tampoco lo haré. Gracias dianitha! :D Espero que les guste el nuevo título, sino, demen sugerencias ;)

Dejen reviews, sí? no sean malitas!

Kisses, Krys'Ells ;)


	6. ¡Vamos a la disco!

¡Hola, chicas! ¿Saben? Estoy triste. No recibí reviews de ninguna, solo de mi amiga Iriz... ¿No les gusta el fic? ._.

Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo... espero les guste.

* * *

- ¡Bella, por lo que más quieras, quédate quieta! – chilló Alice, frustrada, cuando parpadeé de nuevo, interrumpiendo, nuevamente, su tarea de ponerme la máscara.

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – me disculpé por decimoctava vez en los últimos 5 minutos.

- No lo sientas, solo… ¡No parpadees! – dijo Alice exasperada intentando continuar con su trabajo.

Alice había invitado a los chicos a ir al club con nosotras. Hasta donde tenía entendido, iría toda la banda. Eso incluía a los que aún no había conocido, como a la Loba, el Alpha y el General. También irían sus amigos de la reserva, que hacían función de guardaespaldas. Sería un grupo grande ahora que lo pensaba y eso, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, me ponía bastante nerviosa.

Llevaba alrededor de 2 horas vistiéndome y arreglándome para la salida. Llevaba puesto ese odioso y corto vestido, los altísimos tacones, el cabello suelto y ondulado y, ahora, Alice se encargaba de mi maquillaje, el cual me molestaba. Algo me decía que esa noche sería muy larga…

_**45 minutos después…**_

- Te ves hermosa, Bella – dijo Alice orgullosa al verme ya lista para salir. Sinceramente, me quedé en shock al verme en el espejo. No me reconocía. Estaba acostumbrada a que Alice me vistiera para salir a fiestas, pero esto era diferente; no parecía ser la misma persona de hace unas horas.

- ¿Esa soy yo? – pregunté en shock, viéndome al espejo.

- Sí, esa eres tú… - contestó Alice mientras yo ponía una mano en mi mejilla - ¡No te toques la cara! – chilló tomando mi mano para alejarla de mi rostro. – Pasé mucho trabajo como para que lo arruines antes de salir – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento – suspiré levemente mientras desviaba la mirada. Escuché a Alice soltar una risita, volví mi vista hacia ella y la vi sonriendo divertida. La miré interrogante.

- Solo bromeaba, Bella. ¿De verdad crees que, con lo mucho que me costó maquillarte, te pondría un maquillaje que se dañe con facilidad? – preguntó rodando los ojos, a lo que yo me carcajeé.

- No – dije divertida.

- Exacto, muy bien; ya estás aprendiendo – dijo con aprobación. Bajó la mirada para ver su ropa. – Bueno, solo falto yo... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Miré la hora y luego a Alice – Alice… se nos hace tarde – avisé con suavidad. – Son las 10:45… - agregué mirándola danzar al armario con suma tranquilidad.

- Entonces estamos a tiempo – dijo Alice tomando un vestidito fushia con adornos hechos con lentejuelas. _Esa enana está completamente loca_. – Estaré lista en 15 minutos – aseguró buscando los zapatos que se pondría.

- ¿En 15 minutos? – pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Síp! – dijo sacando una botas, sin tacón, que llegarían aproximadamente hasta la rodilla. - ¿Estás se ven bien con el vestido? – preguntó sonriendo ampliamente. Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta y me crucé de brazos.

- No – Dije molesta.

- Oh, vamos, Bella. Se vería bien – dijo comenzando a dar saltitos en su lugar con el vestido y botas en mano, haciéndome ojitos.

- Tal vez, pero no te las pondrás – sentencié frunciendo aún más el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida dejando de saltar y ladeando la cabeza.

- Porque no es justo. ¿Tú no llevarás tacones y yo sí? No - dije negando con la cabeza. Alice bufó y rodó los ojos.

- Pero te vez genial – se defendió.

- Pero me molestan – me quejé.

- La belleza cuesta y molesta, Bella – comentó enarcando una ceja, esperando mi respuesta. Suspiré.

- ¿Y por qué tú no te pones los tacones y yo me pongo las botas? – sugerí sin muchas esperanzas al no tener nada más con qué defenderme.

- Mmm… no es mala idea… - dijo pensativa, poniendo las botas en el suelo y llevando su mano libre al mentón. La miré ilusionada. _¡No usaré los tacones!_, pensé emocionada.

- ¡Te amo, duende! – dije agradecida mientras me acercaba para abrazarla. – ¡Eres un amor! – dije mientras la abrazaba por encima de sus hombros.

- Ya lo sabía... – murmuró - ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó mientras la soltaba. La miré confundida y fruncí el ceño.

- Porque me dejarás usar las botas… - susurré dudosa. Alice me miró unos segundos y estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Ay, Bella! – dijo entre risas. Enarqué una ceja. _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté observándola reír.

- Nunca dije que usarías las botas… - dijo divertida mientras volvía al armario y las dejaba allí.

- Pe-pero, pero… - dije mirando las botas que acababan de volver a su lugar.

- Pero nada, Isabella – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras sacaba unos zapatos negros, con un tacón aún más alto que el de los que yo llevaba, y los analizaba. – Estos se verán perfectos… - se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

- Sinceramente, no sé cómo puedes… - murmuré haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante los zapatos.

- Eso mismo pienso yo de ti – dijo soltando una risita – Se supone que ames ir de compras, usar tacones, faldas, vestidos, maquillaje… - dijo enumerando con su manita.

- Pero no es así – me encogí de hombros mientras iba a sentarme a la cama. Los zapatos me estaban matando.

- A veces me pregunto si viniste de otro planeta… - dijo en tono de broma, pero hablaba en serio, mientras ponía el vestido a mi lado, en la cama.

- Yo también – dije soltando una carcajada al ver a Alice poner los ojos en blanco.

- Que graciosa la nena – dijo rodando los ojos mientras se dirigía a una mesita en la cual tenía estuches con maquillaje, buscando algo.

- Pero por supuesto – dije en tono orgulloso. Amaba molestarla y sabía perfectamente que cuando hablaba así de mi mis gustos y forma de vestir.

- Como odio cuando usas ese tono – dijo rodando los ojos. Bufó tomando algo de un estuche. Volvió hacia donde yo estaba, tomó el vestido rápidamente y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Rodé los ojos.

- Ya, cálmate duende, solo bromeaba – le dije escuchando el portazo de la puerta. Sabía que cuando saliera, estaría como nueva y sonriendo otra vez…

…

- Alice, quiero irme de aquí… - le dije al oído para que me escuchara, ya que la música estaba muy alta, por enésima vez mientras nos abríamos paso entre la multitud dentro de la discoteca de Port Angeles; la más cercana a Forks.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¡no llevamos ni media hora aquí! – chilló rodando los ojos y mostrándome el reloj, color fushia en combinación con su vestidito. Suspiré.

- Vale… - murmuré cruzándome de brazos mientras buscaba una mesa donde pudiera sentarme. Una mesa que no tuviera parejitas _jugando_ cerca.

- Bella, ¡¿A dónde vas? – Me gritó Alice mientras me alejaba de ella.

- ¡A sentarme! – le grité señalando una mesa, con bastantes sillas, vacía, sin _cariñosas_ parejitas alrededor y cerca de la pista y la barra. Ella asintió y se fue a la pista.

Odiaba las discotecas. Música alta, parejas en una esquina fingiendo que hablan y se besan suavemente cuando en verdad tienen sexo, alcohol, mucho alcohol, borrachos con ganas de acostarse con cualquiera, etc. Nada que me agradara.

Llegué a la mesa y me senté, puse el brazo en la mesa y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano, soltando un suspiro. No quería estar allí, pero Alice había ganado aquella estúpida apuesta. Bufé. Además de que, al parecer, a la duende le gustaba El General y ellos venían en camino. Rodé los ojos. Edward venía. Dejé caer mi cabeza en la mesa al recordarlo.

Edward no era lo que aparentaba, no me engañaba. Solo quería dar una imagen de caballero, lo que no es. Era uno de **esos** chicos que amaban tener a las chicas detrás de ellos y que todos los envidiaran. La única diferencia era que lo hacía tras una **máscara** o, en este caso, **pseudónimo**. _Seguramente me ve como una partida fácil, pues se equivocaba._ No caería de nuevo ante los _**''encantos''**_ de un hombre que finge valorarme.

Todos son iguales. Todos buscan lo mismo. No volvería a creerle a ninguno. El amor era sólo un invento de las personas. Solo era una mezcla de admiración, deseo y cariño. Cosa que, por lo que veía, solo yo notaba. El _'amor'_ era solo algo asqueroso y pegajoso que cegaba a las personas. Los matrimonios que funcionan, están compuestos de amigos que se besan y tienen sexo. Nada más y nada menos.

Eso no era para mí, no servía para eso. No podía besarme con alguien que apreciaba, porque no me sentiría bien. No podía besar a Ben solo porque me agradaba. No. Y tampoco quería saber de sexo. Mi primera experiencia había sido por la fuerza, no por estar lista. Me habían golpeado hasta el cansancio y había estado en cama una semana. Pero, ¡Claro! ¿Quién diablos va a levantarse de una cama cuando fuiste violada la noche anterior, estás golpeada, te duele absolutamente todo el cuerpo y el muy imbécil vuelve a violarte esa noche a sabiendas de tu estado? ¡¿Quién? Simple… ¡Nadie!

Según los psicólogos, tenía un trauma. No iba a discutirlo, son _**"profesionales"**_, pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ese término. No estaba _traumada_, estaba _resentida_. Lo odiaba con todo mi ser. Yo le había creído, le había dado mi cariño, mis besos, prácticamente todo ¿ y me hacía eso? Era un maldito hijo de…

- ¡¿Bella? – Escuché a Alice llamarme, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me volteé, buscando el lugar de donde provenía su voz.

Venía danzando, esta vez lo decía literalmente. Venía bailando al ritmo de la, muy movida, música, seguida de un grupo de chicos que no creía haber visto antes. Pude reconocer al chico grande a quien le había dicho de Rosalie. _¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Emmett_. Y otros 2 chicos que no conocía aún. Me parecían conocidos, por lo que supuse que serían otros integrantes de la banda…

¿Qué les pareció?

Planeaba dejar otro capítulo, pero se me arruinaron los planes ¬¬'

Mañana se los dejo..

Déjenme reviews, por favor.

Kisses,

Krys'ells


	7. ¡Que comience la fiesta!

¡Hola mis niñas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Felices de verme? Eso espero...

Chicas, ¿les dejó de gustar la historia? :'(

No me llegan reviews... ¡Ni siquiera insultos! ._.

Bueno... Nos leemos abajo

* * *

_Me parecían conocidos, por lo que supuse que serían integrantes de la banda…_

Uno de ellos, el que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la duende y parecía estar hipnotizado por sus pasos de bailarina, era alto; musculoso, no como Emmett pero sí lo suficiente como para que se notara por encima de su camiseta y de un rizado cabello dorado. Bastante apuesto, debía admitir.

El otro, era lo opuesto al anterior. Moreno, un poco más alto que el rubio, de cabello negro y corto… En resumen, tenía el típico aspecto de un indio, así que probablemente era de la reserva Quileute que estaba cerca de Forks. Solía visitarla con Charlie cuando iba a visita, antes de negarme a seguir haciéndolo; allí vivían los mejores amigos de Charlie.

- ¡Hasta que te encuentro! – gritó la duende, por encima de la música, al llegar a mi lado con los chicos siguiéndola. Debía recalcar que el rubio seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, solo lo hacía fugazmente y volvía a mirarla en una especie de trance.

- No me he perdido – dije divertida elevando la vista para verla, ya que yo estaba sentada. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los labios, mirándome con seriedad.

- Muy graciosa, Bella… - murmuró suspirando. - ¡Quiero presentarte a los chicos! – chilló emocionada mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos. Provocando que Emmett y el indio se carcajearan, pero el rubio solo la miró maravillado. _Este chico sí que es raro..._

- ¡Hola, Bella! – saludó Emmett con una extraña sonrisa. Lo saludé con la mano y le sonreí divertida a Alice.

- Bueno, bueno… A los que aún no conoces… - se corrigió rodando los ojos y luego volvió a mirarme emocionada - ¡Mi hermanito me los acaba de presentar! – dijo rebotando en su lugar. _¡¿Qué rayos…? ¡¿Edward está aquí?_

- ¿Edward está aquí? – pregunté intentando parecer casual y no molesta, como lo estaba.

- Sí… Anda por ahí… - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Suspiré internamente. _Genial, lo que me faltaba, Edward está aquí… _- ¡Ahora déjame presentarte a los chicos de una vez! – me gritó algo molesta la duende. Alcé mis manos en señal de rendición y ella sonrió aprobatoriamente – Gracias… - dijo mientras se volteaba hacia el chico rubio y lo miraba… _¿Alegre? ¿Emocionada? ¿Qué era ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, que nunca antes había visto?_ – Bella, él es Jasper, también conocido como ''El General'' – dijo sonriendo tontamente mientras volvía la vida hacía mí.

- Mucho gusto – dije sonriendo suavemente mientras hacía un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Y Jazz – volvió a mirarlo como hipnotizada – Ella es mi Bella, se llama Mejor amiga… - dijo aún sonriendo atontada.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntamos Emmett, el indio y yo a coro mirándola confundida. Fue entonces cuando pareció darse cuenta del error y sacudió levemente la cabeza, mirándonos apenada.

- Lo siento – se disculpó sonrojada – Quise decir, ella es mi mejor amiga y se llama Bella… - dijo, esta vez correctamente, pasando una mano por su nuca y sonriendo avergonzada. Jasper sonrió con… _¿ternura?_ Quitando su vista de Alice, _por fin_, para mirarme y sonreír cortésmente.

- El gusto es mío, Bella – dijo extendiéndome su mano amablemente. – Alice me dijo que te gusta nuestra banda, ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó curioso mientras tomaba su mano por unos segundos.

- Sí, es cierto… - respondí entredientes, forzándome a sonreírle amablemente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de molestia a Alice y ella desviaba la mirada como si no me estuviese mirando. _Ya verás duende, ya verás… _

- En ese caso – le sonrió a Alice, provocando que ella sonriera también, pero de una manera tan extraña que comencé a preocuparme. – Me alegra que nuestra música te agrade… - comentó suavemente mientras se inclinaba para decirme algo al oído. - ¿Te molesta si te robo a tu amiga unos minutos? – preguntó con cierto tono de nervios.

- No, para nada. Adelante. – respondí sonriendo.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó fijando su mirada en mis ojos. Debía admitir que tenía unos muy bonitos ojos azules. Se parecían a los de Rosalie. – No es mi intención que te quedes sola y te sientas incómoda aquí – Explicó con suavidad. _De todas formas me sentiré incómoda aquí_, pensé en un suspiro interno.

- No te preocupes, sobreviviré – dije sonriéndole amablemente. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con un extraño, pero lindo, brillo.

- Gracias – susurró mientras volvía a su postura normal. Alice me entrecerró los ojos, curiosa, yo le sonreí divertida, causando que rodara los ojos y bufara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Piensas presentarme al chico? – pregunté sonriendo divertida.

- Sí – dijo apenada. _¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¡Ella nunca se sonroja así!_ – Bella, este moreno es Jacob – dijo mientras Jasper se hacía a un lado para poder verlo y se paraba detrás de la duende. – Jacob, ella es Bella – él me miró emocionado, o eso parecía. Le extendí mi mano para saludarlo, pero él tiró de ésta, poniéndome de pie para luego rodearme con sus enormes brazos. La escena era vergonzosa.

- ¡Un placer, Bella! – dijo apretándome hasta casi asfixiarme.

- Igualmente… - respondí como pude mientras me soltaba sutilmente de la cárcel de sus brazos y me acomodaba el vestido mientras veía como Jasper llevaba a Alice a la pista de baile con una gran sonrisa. Ahora que me fijaba… ¡¿Dónde rayos se había metido Emmett?

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó Jacob mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor, buscando al oso gigante que se había desaparecido. – Me pareces conocida… - dijo mientras fijaba mi vista en él y fruncía levemente el ceño.

- No creo que nos hayamos visto antes, Jacob… - dije con sinceridad mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción _''I got a feeling''_ de _Black Eyed Peas_ que, a pesar de no ser fanática de ese tipo de música, me gustaba mucho. Era obvio de quién era la culpa. Sí, del duende diabólico.

- Que raro… - murmuró el chico con desilusión. – No suelo olvidar ni confundir a las personas, pero bueno – se encogió de hombros sonriendo nuevamente.

- _I got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night_… - comencé a cantar con la canción.

- ¿También te gusta la canción? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa, yo asentí sonriendo mientras continuaba cantando la canción. - ¿Quieres ir a bailar? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Jacob, lo siento, no soy buena bailando – me disculpé apenada.

- Oh vamos, Bella. No puedes ser tan mala – dijo tomando mi brazo divertido – Vamos, yo te enseño – me guiñó un ojo mientras me arrastraba a la pista.

- ¡No, Jake! ¡No entiendes, en verdad soy mala bailando! – Intenté detenerlo mientras nos abría paso entre la muchedumbre con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Pude ver a Emmett con unas chicas en la barra y a Alice y Jasper bailando muy pegaditos en una esquina de la pista. Esos dos se veían bien juntos.

- Eso lo veremos – fue la única respuesta que recibí de Jacob antes de abrirse pasos entre unas parejas que estaban bailando y hacer un pequeño espacio para nosotros.

- Jacob, no sé bailar, es en serio… - murmuré a lo que él solo se rió levemente.

- Déjate llevar por la música, Bella – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Enarqué una ceja esperando una mejor explicación. Jacob rodó los ojos divertido. – Ok, solo sígueme el paso… - dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Lo miré unos segundos. Bailaba muy bien, no podía negarlo. Pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras escuchaba la música, la cual cantaba en ese momento: _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it_. ¿Por qué no hacerle caso? Después de todo, ¿se trataba de dejarse llevar, no?

Comencé a moverme a, lo que esperaba fuera, el ritmo de la música. El vestido y los tacones sólo me complicaban el asunto. Aunque debía admitir, que justo ahora, me alegraba que Alice me hubiera dado unas ''clases'' para caminar con tacones, eso me había evitado muchas caídas.

Solo miraba el suelo, no podía ver a Jacob a la cara, debía verme ridícula. Levanté un poco la vista, solo para asegurarme de que aún seguía ahí y no había salido corriendo. Ahí seguía, mirándome fijamente con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Me sonrojé y dejé de bailar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Lo haces muy bien, Bella! – dijo a la vez que dejaba de bailar también y yo me acomodaba el vestido.

- No mientas, no sé bailar – contradije mirándolo mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- No miento, ¡en serio lo haces bien! – dijo sonriendo. – No me dejes bailando solo… - pidió haciendo un leve puchero. Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

- Vale… - dije mientras comenzaba a ''bailar'' nuevamente. No era tan malo después de todo y comenzaba a acostumbrarme a los tacones, cosa de la cual Alice nunca se enteraría. Al terminarse la canción, comencé a reír alegremente. - ¡Lo logré! – dije mientras abrazaba a Jacob fuertemente y él reía.

- Ni que hubiese sido tan difícil… - murmuró cerca de mi oído aún abrazándome. Entonces recordé que apenas acababa de conocerlo y lo solté.

- Perdón por abrazarte así, fue la emoción – me disculpé apenada y lo escuché reír.

- No te disculpes, está bien. De todas formas, siento que te conozco de hace mucho – comentó con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Vamos por una cerveza? Yo invito – ofreció y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

- Acepto – dije sonriendo.

Él tomó mi mano para guiarme a la barra sin que me perdiera entre toda la gente. Con Jake abriendo el paso, no tardamos casi nada en llegar a la barra y conseguir 2 sillas disponibles, y juntas, frente a la barra. _¿Destino o coincidencia?_

Nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor en busca de los demás. No había ni rastro de ellos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba aún más lleno.

- ¡Bartender! – llamó Jacob mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que viniera.

- Jake, si no encuentro a los chicos, ¿Me llevas a la casa? – pregunté algo avergonzada. Él se carcajeó y asintió.

- Por supuesto – Dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de mirar al bartender, quien se paraba frente a nosotros. Me petrifiqué al ver sus _ojos azules y cabello rubio…

* * *

_

¿Qué tal les pareció?

¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

¿Genial? ¿Espantoso?

Ya tengo el capítulo 8 listo, solo faltan unos retoques... Es bastante largo ;)

Puedo publicarlo mañana, pero depende de ustedes...

Si recibo, al menos, 7 reviews... O más fácil, 5 reviews, aunque sean insultos, no importa, lo publico AHORA :D

Kisses,

Krys'ells ;)


	8. De la diversión al tormento

¡Hola chicas y chicos!

Este capítulo va dedicado a: Iriz, Angel, Mafe, Vane, Zany y, sobretodo, a Jary. ¡Gracias por apoyarme siempre!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes. Por favor abstente de leerlo si no crees ser capaz de soportarlo. De hecho, desde ahora, la clasificación del fic será R, ya que aparecerán más escenas fuertes durante éste.

* * *

_- Por supuesto – Dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de mirar al bartender, quien se paraba frente a nosotros. Me congelé por unos segundos al ver sus ojos azules y cabello rubio._

_Se parece tanto a __**''él''**__…_

– 2 cervezas, por favor – pidió y el chico asintió mientras fijaba su vista en mí; no era _**él**_. _Maldita duende y sus vestiditos con tacones de cinta hasta la rodilla… ¡Provocaba que los idiotas como él me miraran! _Volteé la vista algo incómoda mientras intentaba cubrir mi rostro con mi mano. No quería tenerlo cerca. Quería que se fuera. Me lo recordaba demasiado.

- ¡Hey, nena! – _Demonios, tiene casi la misma voz asquerosa de __**él**_. Lo ignoré por completo, volteando un poco la silla para darle la espalda mientras fingía buscar a los chicos. - ¡Hey tú, la castaña! – volvió a llamarme y volví a ignorarlo.

- Bella, te habla a ti – dijo Jacob tocando mi brazo para llamar mi atención. _Mierda_. Me volteé y fingí una sonrisa apenada.

- Disculpa, ¿es a mí? – pregunté con una voz suave mientras me señalaba. Él rubio asintió mirando mi cuerpo descaradamente. Cerdo.- Lo siento, no te escuché… y mi rostro está arriba – dije rodando los ojos molesta.

- Disculpa, muñeca, no pude resistirme a esas curvas… - dijo el muy imbécil mientras sonreía con picardía.

- No soy tu muñeca – dije fríamente – Y ahora deja de mirarme y busca las cervezas que te pidieron – dije mirándolo enfadada.

- Bella, cálmate – me susurró Jacob disimuladamente mientras el chico reía.

- Claro, preciosa… - dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de voltearse a buscar las cervezas. Bufé y miré a Jacob molesta.

- ¿Pretendes que me calme con ese idiota hablándome así? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño molesta.-

- Bella, estás en una discoteca, ¿qué esperas? – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Bueno, en cierta forma, lo era.

- Eso no importa, pueden comportarse… - dije cruzando los brazos y soltando un bufido de molestia. No volvería a vestirme así.

- Aquí tienes chico – dijo entregándole la su cerveza a Jacob. – Y tú, chiquita – dijo mirándome pícaramente. _Maldito imbécil _- ¿Quieres tu cerveza? – dijo agitándola un poco mientras alzaba su mano, en señal de que él la tenía.

- Sí… - dije secamente mientras enarcaba una ceja mirándolo enojada.

- Bésame – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras enarcaba una ceja retante y luego mordía su labio inferior.

- Disculpa, la chica está conmigo – interrumpió Jacob mirándolo con seriedad. – Dale su cerveza y déjala en paz… hay muchas más por ahí que puedes molestar. – Agregó mientras le extendía la mano para que le diera la cerveza.

- No te metas, moreno. No hablo contigo – dijo fulminando a Jacob con la mirada. – Muñeca, ¿es tu novio? – preguntó señalándolo con la cabeza.

- Sí – contesté rápidamente mientras tomaba la mano libre de Jacob, esperando que disimulara bien. Cosa que no hizo y se notó que estaba mintiendo. El rubio me miró maliciosamente.

- Entonces bésalo… - dijo divertido ante la situación – Si es tu novio, no te molestará hacerlo. – Miré a Jacob y tragué saliva. No iba a besarlo, era definitivo.

- No tengo por qué probarte nada – dije mirándolo furiosa.

- Sabía que no lo eran – murmuró victorioso. – Eso significa que puedo sacarte a bailar e invitarte la cerveza – dijo con una malévola sonrisa que hizo que la piel se me erizara. Se quitó el delantal, parte de su uniforme, y levantó parte de la encimera de la barra para salir de ésta.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses… - dije comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. No quería que me tocara. Nadie iba a tocarme.

- Oh vamos, preciosa. Solo una canción – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

- Jacob, vámonos – dije mientras, no sé cómo, salté de la silla para bajarme de ésta, tomé la mano de Jacob y lo jalé para irnos lejos de ese odioso rubio.

- ¡Bella! – me paralicé al escuchar mi nombre salir a través de los labios del chico, en el mismo tono en el que salía de los labios de _él_…

**- ¡Mike no! ¡Mike! – gritaba mientras forcejeaba con él, intentando quitármelo de encima. Él sujetó mis muñecas, colocándolas contra la cama, poniendo su peso en ellas para que no pudiera moverlas mientras besaba y lamía mi cuello. **

**- Shhh… Pórtate bien… sé buena chica y no te dolerá – susurró en mi oído mientras sentía las lágrimas comenzar a bajar por mi rostro.**

**- No… por favor no… - sollocé aún forcejeando con él, intentando empujarlo con mis piernas para que se quitara de encima. **

**- Sólo será un momento… - murmuró con voz ronca mientras sentía su erección presionar contra mi vientre. **_**¡No, no, no!**_

**- Mike por favor… - supliqué en un sollozo mientras él soltaba mis muñecas para abrir mi camisa de un tirón, haciendo que los botones de ésta salieran disparados en todas direcciones, como era habitual. Intenté empujarlo en esos segundos que tuve mis manos libres, pero no funcionó. Volvió a sujetarme y a presionar mis manos contra el colchón…**

- ¿Bella? – escuché la voz de un hombre, preocupado, y sentí como tomaban mi brazo.

- ¡No! – grité mientras me soltaba bruscamente de su agarre.

- Bella, soy Jacob – dijo asustado. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando sacar esos recuerdos de ella, y miré a Jacob con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Sí… sí, sí, estoy bien – contesté rápidamente mientras parpadeaba, alejando las lágrimas de mis ojos. Miré a mí alrededor y no vi al chico rubio. No había ni rastro de él. Suspiré aliviada ante ese hecho.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y analizándome con la mirada, esperando cualquier acción extraña.

- Sí – le aseguré – Necesito ir al tocador… - dije en voz baja.

- Está por allá… - murmuró señalándome una puerta algo alejada de la pista. No había mucha iluminación, pero necesitaba alejarme de la muchedumbre un momento.

- No tardo… - dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el baño.

- ¡Buscaré a los chicos! – gritó. Me volteé y asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado antes de seguir mi camino hacia el baño. Solo quería salir de allí e irme a casa.

Un fuerte olor a cigarrillo y alcohol me golpeó al entrar al baño. Era realmente asqueroso. A tal punto, que por un momento pensé que devolvería lo que había comido en el día. Me tomé unos segundos y esperé a que mi estómago se calmara antes de continuar.

Fui hacia los espejos frente a los lavamanos y miré mi reflejo. _Gracias, Alice, por no ponerme un maquillaje que se corriera fácil_, pensé al ver que el maquillaje estaba intacto. Me arreglé el vestido y pasé una mano por mi cabello. _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_ Me pregunté cerrando los ojos fuertemente. A mí no me pasaban cosas como esas, nunca. Sujeté el puente de mi nariz con una mano y abracé mi abdomen con la otra. Yo no quería recordarlo. No quería saber de él. Recordarlo era como revivir esos horribles momentos.

Solté el puente de mi nariz y abracé mi cuerpo. No sabía qué había sido eso, pero no quería volver a vivirlo. Era como volver al momento. Sentir su peso sobre el mío y la impotencia de no poder detenerlo. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Simplemente aterrador. De repente, sentí la extraña sensación de que debía salir de ahí, del baño. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza. _Ya estas enloqueciendo Bella_…

- Hola, preciosa – susurró una voz ronca en mi oído.

Me congelé al sentir como me aprisionaban unos pálidos brazos desde atrás de mí. _¡No, no, no! Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. **No de nuevo…

* * *

**_

¿Qué les pareció? A mí, _personalmente_, me gustó cómo quedó.

Déjenme saber su opinión.

Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de escenas, me gustaría saber cómo me quedó desde su punto de vista.

No sé cuánto tarde en terminar el próximo capítulo, ya que no lo he iniciado aún, pero espero no tardar tanto.

Kisses, Krys'ells ;)


	9. Descuidos

¡Lo siento! T.T Los finales me atrasaron muchísimo y mi ''amadísima''' (nótese el sarcasmo) inspiración decidió dejarme de nuevo ¬¬' Pero hoy vino y la tengo encadenada :D

Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 9, espero no decepcionarlos :S

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

_Me congelé al sentir como me aprisionaban unos pálidos brazos desde atrás de mí. ¡No, no, no! Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. __**No de nuevo…**_

_**-**_¡Suéltame! - Gruñí intentando zafarme de su agarre.

- ¿Por qué, preciosa? - preguntó en mi oído con voz ronca mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío más de lo necesario.

- ¡Porque quiero que me sueltes! - grité mientras, no sé de donde, saqué las fuerzas para impulsarme hacia atrás, causando que su espalda se estrellara contra la pared (craqueando varios azulejos decorativos) y me soltara por la fuerza del impacto, que hasta yo había sentido. Justo en ese momento, amaba más que nunca el poder de la adrenalina o lo que fuera que me había ayudado.

- Maldita perra... - gruñó mientras yo me alejaba de él. Me sonrió sádicamente y no tardé más de un segundo en dirigirme hacia la puerta, tenía que salir de allí y rápido. - Es muy pronto para irse, linda - Dijo en voz un poco alta mientras se impulsaba en la pared con la cual se había chocado y me interceptaba, justo antes de lograr salir de allí, sujetándome fuertemente la cintura con su brazo. Me jaló, alejándome de la salida y causando que ésta vez fuese yo quien chocara contra una pared del baño. Hice un sonido de queja mientras me dejaba caer. - ¿Te dolió? - preguntó antes de soltar una sádica carcajada.

- Púdrete... - balbuceé. Mi voz fue tan baja que no me escuchó o no me prestó atención. Me quedé en el suelo mientras lo observaba mirarse en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos.

En esos momentos recordé que llevaba mi móvil esa noche (lo cual era extraño ya que solía dejarlo en la casa cuando salía con Alice) y lo saqué del bolsillo delantero izquierdo de mi pantalón. El imbécil, que parecía responder al nombre de 'James', aún se miraba en el espejo. Suponía que para asegurarse de no tener algún golpe o cortadura. Idiota... Abrí el teléfono y deslicé mis dedos suavemente, para no hacer ruido, por las teclas de éste, escribiéndole un mensaje a Alice.

- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - rugió el maldito rubio, haciéndome dar un respingo en mi lugar y mirarlo aterrada. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y golpeó mis manos, haciendo que tirara el móvil, pero no sin antes haber enviado el mensaje. Tomó el móvil del suave mientras yo me arrastraba hacia una esquina de ese horrible lugar. - ¿Lo enviaste? ¡¿Lo enviaste? - me gritó mostrándome la pantalla del celular, en la cual se leía ''mensaje enviado''. Ninguna palabra salió de mis labios, el miedo que me causó ver sus ojos llamear de rabia me había dejado muda. - ¡Estúpida! - me gritó furioso antes de ir hacia mí._Alice, por favor, lee el mensaje; eres mi única salvación._..

_**Alice's P.O.V. **_

_**-**_¡Bailas muy bien, Jazz! - Dije emocionada mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la animada música, de la cual ni idea de lo que decía, ni me importaba.

- Exageras Allie... - murmuró, inclinándose levemente para decírmelo al oído, mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura y me atraía hacia él con una sonrisa que ocultaba cierta travesura tras ella.

Olvidé el tema del cual estábamos hablando al fijar mi vista en sus ojos de un extraño, pero hermoso, color verde amarillento. Intenté, juro que lo hice, pero no pude evitar perderme en su profunda e intensa mirada. Sin darnos cuenta, ambos dejamos de bailar (incluso de movernos), solo nos quedamos ahí mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Cualquier otra persona que nos viera seguramente pensaría que solo estábamos compartiendo una mirada, pero la verdad era que hacíamos mucho más que eso. Ésa sola mirada hizo que las pocas mariposas que sentía revolotear en mi estómago se multiplicaran increíblemente y que mi pobre corazón se acelerara de una manera que jamás había hecho antes. Sabía que él sentía lo mismo, podía verlo en sus ojos; podía ver su mismo corazón a través de sus ojos. En ese momento supe, o más bien confirmé lo que había pensado al verlo la primera vez, que él sería alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Había esperado tanto para sentir eso que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Nunca había estado con ningún chico, porque ninguno me hacía sentir especial de ninguna forma, pero con Jasper todo era diferente. Él me hacía sentir especial y única; su mera presencia me hacía sonreír, pero por supuesto que también me ponía muy nerviosa. Involuntariamente me puse de puntitas y mis brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras comenzábamos a balancear (creando un vaivén) de lado a lado. Estábamos creando nuestro propio baile, él cual estaba basado en una música completamente imperceptible al oído de los demás, los cuales habían dejado de importarnos; estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja privada. Jazz rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, con suma delicadeza, alzándome unos centímetros del suelo para tenerme a su altura, pero sin dejar de 'bailar'. Aún ambos continuábamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente, escudriñando cada rincón del interior del otro. _Él es el indicado, al que siempre estuviste esperando_, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. No pude más que sonreír ante ello, sabía que era cierto; Jasper devolvió mi sonrisa con una dulzura que podría hacer que me derritiera en sus brazos.

Luego de varios minutos sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, sin siquiera parpadear, noté que la distancia entre nuestros rostros comenzaba a hacerme menor y que Jasper ladeaba levemente la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Me petrifiqué al descubrir la causa de ello. ¡Iba a besarme! Si pensaba que mi corazón no podía latir más rápido, estaba muy equivocada porque sí lo hizo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? No tenía ni tiempo. _Vamos Alice, ¡tu puedes!_, me animé mentalmente, _Además, ¡ya es hora de que tengas tu primer beso! ¡Tienes 19!_ Ese pensamiento hizo que me avergonzara de mí misma por un segundo, pero eso vino seguido de un poco de valor (el suficiente como para dejar que Jasper me besara y no salir corriendo como estaba pensando en ese momento). Sentí el roce de sus labios contra los míos y con apenas ese roce, sentí un extraño cosquilleo (parecido a unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas) invadirme; Lo cual incrementó en sobremanera cuando nuestros labios, finalmente, se unieron en un dulce, pero amoroso beso. No fue hasta ese momento que fui consciente de algo, algo que ya sabía inconscientemente. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo sabía en el fondo del estómago y en el tuétano de mis pequeños huesos, lo sabía de la cabeza a los pies, lo sabía en lo profundo de mi pecho... Jasper era la razón por la cual yo había sido traída a este mundo, además de ayudar a los que necesitaban arreglar su apariencia y guardarropas, _como Bella por ejemplo, __ella sí que necesita mi ayuda__..._

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

_-_ Pero Eddie... - me suplicó Lauren con sus manos inquietas, muy inquietas, en mi pecho y dando saltitos casi imperceptible, no para que la mirara, sino para besarme. Rodé los ojos ante el estúpido apodo por el que solía llamarme la odiosa rubia.

- No me digas Eddie - dije ya molesto tomando sus manos con firmeza y quitándolas de mi pecho con un poco de brusquedad. - No saldré contigo - aseguré mirándola a los ojos - No, y esa es mi respuesta definitiva - Finalicé y, sin más que decir y loco por alejarme de ella,

- ¡Ya verás que algún día vendrás a mí y me pedirás que salgamos! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Me deseas! - La escuché gritarme mientras me alejaba y rodé los ojos mientras escuchaba a todos alrededor reírse ante lo ridículo de sus palabras.

_Es increíblemente patética_, pensé con fastidio mientras volvía a la mesa en la cual había hablado con Alice al llegar, esperando encontrarla allí y poder hablar con una chica con pensamientos coherentes. Para mi mala suerte, la cual iba en aumento al parecer, Alice no estaba allí. Ni su sombra, solo su bolso. Rodé los ojos. Solo a mi hermana se le ocurría dejar el bolso, con móvil, dinero, identificación y todo tipo de cosas importante adentro. Suspiré mientras me sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al bolso y lo tomé para revisar que no se hubiesen llevado nada, después de todo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado el bolso en esa mesa abandonado. Comencé a abrirlo lentamente; no sabía qué podía mi hermana, una enana completamente diferente a las demás chicas, ahí.

En ese preciso momento, su móvil hizo un corto pero agudo sonido (razón por la que pude escucharlo, ya que la música no cesaba). Fruncí el ceño curioso y tomé el teléfono. Podía ser una emergencia. Bufé al ver escrito en la pantalla ''Bella te ha enviado un mensaje de texto de carácter urgente''. Pensaba tirar de nuevo el móvil al bolso, pero esas últimas palabras captaron mi atención. Según me había dicho Alice, Bella estaba en un estado emocional delicado y podía no sentirse cómoda en este lugar; de ser así, Alice se la llevaría. No entendía por qué la cuidaba tanto, no parecía tener nada mal. De hecho, me parecía todo lo contrario. Alguien con un ''estado emocional delicado'' no tiene el orgullo ni la terquedad que tiene esa mujer. Aunque no negaría que esas características, _algunas_ veces, me resultaban sumamente atractivos. Era una chica hermosa, no lo negaría; llamaba mi atención y amaba verla molesta (se veía tierna, como un gatito enojado), tampoco lo negaría, pero tampoco lo admitiría. No era más que una simple atracción por ser una chica del tipo del cual no estoy acostumbrado a ver y por no morir por salir conmigo ni suplicarme por ello, era extraño y me gustaba. Creo que lo que me atraía a ella era el hecho de que se veía difícil de conquistar y me gustaban los retos. Pero no debía ser como los demás, mi madre me había criado con buenos modales y valores. Era un caballero, por lo que solo me dedicaría a admirarla desde lejos. Ella _no_ era mi tipo en absoluto, _jamás_ saldría con una chica como Bella.

Una parpadeante luz verde me sacó inesperadamente de mis pensamientos. ¡Diablos! ¡Olvidé el mensaje de Bella! Desbloqueé la pantalla del Iphone de mi ''humilde'' hermana (nótese el sarcasmo) y busqué el mensaje rápidamente. No fue difícil hallarlo, por lo que pude leerlo en menos de lo esperado.

_¡Ayúdame, Alice! ¡Sácame de aquí! _

_Un estúpido bartender psicópata me siguió hasta el baño_

_y tiene la misma cara de depravado de..._

Me quedé boquiabierto al terminar de leer el mensaje y me levanté de un salto, golpeándome la rodilla con la mesa en el proceso. Tenía que encontrar a Alice, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Emmett se había ido con unas chicas, _como siempre_, y... Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? Bueno, luego me encargaría de encontrarlos, ahora debía... No, tenía que encontrar a Bella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me paré en la silla en la que antes estuve sentado y miré por todo el lugar, buscando los baños. No tardé demasiado, solo un poco. Pero cada segundo era sagrado, en un segundo Bella podía estar... Alejé ese pensamiento inmediatamente de mi mente. Eso no pasaría.

Comencé a correr (como se podía entre la muchedumbre) y a abrirme pasos a empujones._ ¡¿De quién?_ Pensé con frustración mientras me acercaba al baño, refiriéndome al mensaje que Bella le había enviado a Alice. Estaba segura de que no había tenido tiempo de escribir más por culpa de ese pervertido de mierda. Detuve mis pensamientos por un momento. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa enorme rabia que me invadía al solo pensar que le podrían estar haciendo algo malo a Bella? ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de _necesitar_ proteger a Bella? ¡Ni siquiera la conocía! Solo sabía su nombre, o como le gustaba que la llamaran. Esos pensamientos quedaron atrás al terminar mi camino hacia el baño de este ruidoso lugar. Inhalé profundamente cuando logré salir de entre toda esa gente. Intenté calmarme un poco, pero los intentos se fueron por el inodoro cuando vi la puerta del baño cerrada y escuché unos ruidos nada agradables, provenientes del interior. Gruñí internamente y me acerqué a la puerta. Intenté abrirla, pero nada. Estaba cerrada. Eso logró enfurecerme lo suficiente como para patear la cerradura un par de veces, logrando así, abrir la puerta, o más bien romperla. Parte de mí, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Lo que vi me dejó congelado.

- Edward... - Escuché en un sollozo desgarrado y me fijé en sus ojos, esos que normalmente estaban de un brillante color chocolate que llamaba mi atención por completo y ahora estaban tan faltos de luz que parecían negros. - Ayúdame... - articuló antes de cerrar sus ojos y que nuevas lágrimas inundaran sus ya empapadas mejillas.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí éste capítulo! :D

No me odien S: Yo los quiero mucho.

Hablando de querer... Quiero reviews ._. Vamos, no les cuesta nada. Yo los entretengo un rato, así que... ¿por qué no?

Y siguiendo en ese tema, tengo que darle unos agradecimientos especiales a todos ustedes que me leen y unos super especiales a los que sí me dejan reviews ;)

Y otros super duper mega ultra especial a mi Beta no-certificada Iriz :D ¡Te amo, amiga! Sabes que sin ti ésta historia no sería la misma y no tendrías las buenas críticas que tiene. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y los últimos, pero no menos importantes, agradecimientos son para ¡mi hermanita del alma! Te adoro celosa haha :P

Nos leemos prontos, cuídense

Kisses,

Krys'ells ;)


	10. Consecuencias

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí estoy una vez más y muy contenta ¿saben? Me hice la meta de llegar, como mínimo, a éste capítulo antes de terminar el año y ¡lo logré! :'D Por cierto,_ **Mafe**, _aquí está tu regalo de Navidad, un poco atrasado :S (no me patees haha). Bueno, no los interrumpo. ¡Disfruten la lectura! ;)_

* * *

_- Edward... - Escuché en un sollozo desgarrado y me fijé en sus ojos, esos que normalmente estaban de un brillante color chocolate que llamaba mi atención por completo y ahora estaban tan faltos de luz que parecían negros. - Ayúdame... - articuló antes de cerrar sus ojos y que nuevas lágrimas inundaran sus ya empapadas mejillas_…

El simple tono desgarrado de su voz me destrozó el alma. Su expresión era de puro dolor, tormento y su mirada estaba nublada. Esa no era la Bella que yo había visto horas antes. Sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía en mi pecho; era una sensación demasiado abrumadora como para poder soportarla fácilmente. Yo aún no salía del shock y pude ver cómo, la chica que se suponía era, Bella dejaba caer su cabeza hacia delante mientras lloraba con fuerza.

En ese momento fui consciente de la presencia del chico que ella había mencionado en el mensaje para Alice. Fruncí levemente el ceño al darme cuenta de que no lo había notado porque no había logrado quitar mi mirada del rostro de Bella. Una repentina, pero intensa, ira comenzó a formarse en mi interior al escuchar un gemido de dolor salir de los labios de ella mientras que él se regocijaba ante ello, moviéndose contra ella sin delicadeza o cuidado alguno; al contrario, con rudeza y maldad. Apreté mi mandíbula intentando calmarme un poco. Él había tomado su inocencia y ni siquiera lo hacía con suavidad; no estaba teniendo compasión alguna.

_Bien, tu no la tienes con ella, yo tampoco la tendré contigo..._

No pude controlarme ni seguir en shock por un segundo más, por lo que mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. En un parpadeo, tomé al desgraciado por los hombros y lo jalé con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo frente a mí. Vi de reojo como Bella de dejaba caer al suelo con expresión torturada y esa fue la gasolina que avivó el fuego. Antes de pensarlo, había tomado al rubio chico del cuello de la camisa y lo había levantado del suelo, haciendo que su rostro quedara frente al mío. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver el miedo en ellos.

— Suéltame — pidió con voz temblorosa, intentando ocultarlo, mientras muy rápidamente se subía y cerraba los pantalones. Gruñí y lo estrellé contra una pared sin quitar mi vista de sus ojos.

— ¿Acaso tu lo hiciste con ella? — pregunté con un suave y aterrador tono de voz. Él no dijo nada, solo sonrió con burla.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? — preguntó tomando mis muñecas para soltarse: no lo logró.

— ¿A mí qué me importa? ¡¿A mí qué me importa? — Grité furioso. La verdad, esa pregunta era bastante buena; no tenía una respuesta correcta para ella. — Al menos yo tengo sentido común y no necesito andar por ahí maltratando y violando mujeres... — murmuré lentamente.

— Entonces eres gay — Y esa fue la gota que derramó la copa y me hizo perder el control. Lo dejé en el suelo y solté el cuello de su camisa. Desvié la mirada hacia Bella e, inmediatamente, me arrepentí de hacerlo. Estaba acostada en el suelo en posición fetal y, podía verlo en su mirada, _ella no estaba allí_. Volví mi vista al imbécil que tenía al frente, y que sonreía con superioridad, y le sonreí con falsa tranquilidad.

— ¿Sabes? No creo que un ''_gay_'' pudiera hacer esto...

— ¿Hacer qu...? — Fue interrumpido por el fuerte impacto de mi puño en su rostro.

— Eso, ¡imbécil! — Dije enfatizando la última palabra mientras lo veía volver a su postura anterior con la mano en el lugar golpeado.

Lo vi cerrar su puño derecho, por lo que me alejé 2 pasos rápidamente, evitando así su golpe. Volví a estrellar mis nudillos en su mejilla, ésta vez con más fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Sonreí para mí mismo al escuchar un sonido de queja, proveniente de él. _Y apenas estoy comenzando_, pensé con una morbosa burla. Le causaría, a golpes, el mismo dolor que él le había causado a Bella.

— ¿Acaso ella es tu novia? — preguntó mirándome desde el suelo con evidente enojo, deteniéndome antes de que volviera a golpearlo. — Porque, te recomiendo, buscar una que sepa lo que es el sexo — dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Gruñí y pateé su costado derecho.

Me paré sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras lo veía retorcerse levemente por el golpe que le había dado segundos antes, pero me sorprendí al escucharlo reír.

— A pesar de no saber nada de sexo, es una de las mejores con las que he esta... — otra patada en su costado derecho lo hizo dejar de hablar con un siseo.

Me arrodillé, aplastando sus antebrazos con mis rodillas, sobre su pecho, empuñé mis manos y estrellé una de ellas en su boca. No dejé pasar bien un segundo cuando mi otra mano impactó nuevamente sus labios, haciendo que sangrara. Verlo sangrar provocó que una sonrisa de dibujara en mis labios. _Todas las peleas con Emmett, al fin sirven de algo,_ pensé sonriendo.

No debí entretenerme en mis pensamientos ya que, no sé cómo, logró que rodáramos quedando él sobre mí.

— Veámos cuánto aguantas, mariquita — dijo segundos antes de golpear mi rostro y hacer que mi rostro se girara. Mi mirada se encontró con la ausente de Bella y la furia volvió a invadirme. Iba a golpearlo, pero se puso de pie rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida. Me levanté ágilmente y logré tomarlo por la camisa, antes de que saliera, y tiré de ésta. Al tenerlo a mi lado, mi mano fue directamente a su estómago; causando que se inclinara de dolor por el impacto. No perdí oportunidad y volví a golpearlo, justo bajo su ojo. No sé de dónde vino su mano, pero de un momento a otro, mi espalda se estrelló contra una de la paredes del lugar, sacándome un gruñido por el dolor que me causó. Rápidamente quité sus manos del cuello de mi camisa y lo tomé por los hombros y me impulsé, con una pierna, en la pared: su espalda se detuvo, en un fuerte golpe, con un espejo que quedaba al lado de los lavamanos, rompiéndolo en el proceso. Elevé una mano, mientras lo mantenía contra el espejo roto con la otra, listo para otro golpe...

— ¡Edward! — la chillona voz de espanto de mi hermana menor me detuvo y me hizo girar el rostro, encontrándomela en la puerta con una mano sobre sus labios y expresión espantada con un muy sorprendido Jasper tras ella. ¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos? Me pregunté mientras soltaba al chico con un suspiro y él caía al suelo emitiendo un sonido de queja. — ¡Bella! — gritó Alice, pero ésta vez hubo un sentimiento oculto tras ese grito que no pude descifrar. Ella se tiró de rodillas al lado de una catatónica Bella intentando que reaccionara.

— Edward, ¿Qué pasó aquí? — preguntó Jasper acercándose a mí con una expresión algo torturada en el rostro.

— Éste animal — comencé dándole una leve patada al chico — Al parecer, no pudo seducir a Bella y decidió tomarla por la fuerza — murmuré con odio cuando la imagen del rostro de Bella cuando entré al baño llegó a mi mente.

— ¡Maldición, Isabella! ¡Reacciona! — gritó Alice, llamando nuestra atención, totalmente angustiada. — Edward, tenemos que sacarla de aquí — dijo mi hermana volteándose hacia nosotros con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus azulados ojos. — Ahora — finalizó con voz autoritaria, a lo que yo solo asentí.

— Yo la llevo — comenté con un tono de voz que daba a entender que no cedería a algún cambio; Alice y Jasper asintieron.

— Jass, dame mi bolso — pidió Alice y Jasper se lo entregó rápidamente. — Dense la vuelta — ordenó sacando lo que parecía ser una pieza se ropa. — Edward — gruñó y me volteé rápidamente.

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

¡Gracias al cielo que me había dado por traerme unos benditos _leggins_ ese día! A veces solía llevarlos cuando Bella usaba un vestido corto, me los pedía cuando no soportaba llevar las piernas tan al ''descubierto''. En cuanto los chicos se voltearon, y me aseguré de que no miraban hacia nosotras, me las arreglé para ponérselo a Bella con cuidado pero con rapidez. _Maldito pervertido, yo misma me encargaré de que pagues esta_. Suspiré pesadamente mientras sacudía un poco un hombro de Bella, quien seguía en un profundo estado de shock. Hasta donde sabía, ésta no era la primera vez que se quedaba así, me había contado que le pasó un par de veces con Mike. Gruñí internamente ante su recuerdo. ¿Por qué Bella tenía que pasar por eso? Lograba librarse de un imbécil y otro la vuelve a joder. Me volteé hacia los chicos quienes parecían tener una conversación en susurros de la cual me perdí por completo. _Diablos, lo que me faltaba,_ pensé con fastidio.

— Chicos... — los llamé pero parecieron no escucharme. Rodé los ojos. — Chicos... — dije con voz más alta; nada — ¡Hey, idiotas! — Ambos se voltearon rápidamente y les sonreí. — Lo siento, pero no me hacían caso y, por si no recuerdan, tenemos una emergencia aquí... — dije señalando a Bella, quien seguía frente a mí. Lo único que con unos leggins para cubrirla ya que el rubio ese (por cierto, ¿mencioné que comenzaba a odiar a los rubios?) había roto la ropa interior de mi amiga.

— Sí... — murmuró acercándose hacia donde Bella y yo estábamos. — Dame espacio, Allie — pidió y me levanté ágilmente, parándome junto a Jasper.

Observé a Edward tomarla en sus brazos con suma facilidad y enarqué una ceja al fijarme en que Bella, inconscientemente, había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Sonreí internamente ante eso. _Mmm... Me huele a pareja nueva..._ Pensé con una risita interna mientras Edward pasaba con ella en brazos, caminando cuidadosamente, frente a nosotros hacia la salida del baño. Jasper y yo lo seguimos. Bueno, yo los seguí, porque Jasper se fue adelante de mi hermano para abrirle el paso entre la gente. Algunos ignoraban la situación, pero pude ver a algunos que sí se sorprendieron al verlo con Bella en brazos; no porque lo conocieran, sino por el estado de ella. Tenía moretones bastante marcados, cosa nada rara en Bella cuando se golpeaba (o, en este caso, la golpeaban), y su expresión era muy extraña para quienes jamás habían visto a alguien así. No tardamos más de 5 minutos en salir de ese lugar. No vimos a Emmett, pero no íbamos a buscarlo tampoco; no había tiempo para ello. El auto más cercano era el de mi hermano.

— La llevaré en mi auto... Jasper, llama a Carlisle y dile que vaya al hospital — dijo Edward y me sorprendí un poco ante la autoridad, que nunca antes había visto o escuchado, en sus palabras y expresión.

Jasper solo asintió y tomó mi brazo. Lo miré a los ojos, no bastaron palabras para que me entendiera. Le sonreí disculpándome y sonrió de vuelta antes de irse a su auto. Me volví hacia Edward quien dejaba a Bella, con una gran delicadeza, en la parte trasera del auto. Una vez la acomodó, se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando lo detuve causando que me miraba intrigado.

— Yo iré atrás con Bella — fue lo único que salió de mis labios con una seriedad que pocas veces tenía. Edward asintió y se dirigió al asiento de conductor mientras yo me acomodaba atrás con Bella, apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas y acariciando suavemente su cabello. — Te pondrás bien... — susurré. Sabía que me escuchaba a pesar de no dar señales de ello. — Lo siento tanto... Debí estar pendiente... Lo siento — murmuré con tristeza y suspiré antes de levantar mi vista y mirar a Edward por el espejo retrovisor; había algo extraño en su mirada. Enarqué una ceja interrogante y él desvió la mirada. _Luego me contarás..._

Luego de unos 10 minutos de camino, a la velocidad Edward, llegamos al hospital y, para nuestra suerte, Carlisle estaba esperando afuera. Edward detuvo el auto frente a la entrada del hospital sin importarle lo que pudieran llegar a decirle. Ok, a pesar de lo urgente que yo consideraba la situación, Edward estaba demasiado nervioso. Parecía _importarle_ demasiado.

Abrí la puerta del auto y salí en un ágil saltito de éste. Edward, no me dí cuenta cuando bajó del auto, sacó a Bella y la acomodó en sus brazos, pero había algo extraño en la expresión de Bella. Algo había cambiado en su rostro. Parecía estar más... _consciente_.

— No... — la escuché balbucear, por lo que sabía que Edward también lo había hecho. Se detuvo inmediatamente y ambos fijamos la vista en ella — No... No, no, no... — Fruncí el ceño al notar sus palabras volverse más claras. Algo no me gustaba en cómo iba cambiado su tono al volverse más entendible. — ¡No! — chilló de repente causando que ambos, Edward y yo, diéramos un respingo. En esos momentos llegó Jasper. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio! ¡No! — Comenzó a forcejear con mi hermano, logrando zafarse hasta caer al suelo y abrazó su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a llorar con tal fuerza que me comenzó a asustarme. _Esto no podía estar pasando, no, por favor... Bella no..._

* * *

_Disculpen si la parte de la pelea nos les pareció tan buena como lo esperaban, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo una así que tenganme paciencia, ¿sí? Aún así, aceptaré sus críticas y/o sugerencias :) _

_En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan del estado de Bella? ¿Qué creen que pase? _

_¿Algo no les gustó? _

**_Review. _**

_¿Les encantó? _

**_Review. _**

_¿Quieren felicitarme? _

**_Review. _**

_¿Insultos? _

**_Review. _**

_No les cuesta nadita dejarme saber qué piensan. _

_Por cierto, casi lo olvido. **¡Feliz Navidad!** (Más vale tarde que nunca) Y por si no actualizo antes de que se acabe el año, ¡Pasen una genial despedida de año con sus familiares y seres queridos!_

_Kisses, _

_Krys'ells ;)_


	11. Planes

¡Mis lectores! :') Ya sé, ya sé u_u Quieren matarme por andar desaparecida tanto tiempo y dejarlos re intrigados con el último capítulo (o eso espero haber hecho jijiji), pero tengo mis excusas, que no son suficientes, pero se las debo. Tuve problemas personales y, justo ahora, ando terminando de mudarme xP estoy super agotada, de hecho, estoy despierta aún para dejarles éste capítulo. Además de eso, les tengo noticias, _**¡estoy enamorada!**_ $: Y _**orgullosa**_ de decirlo *-*. Como sé que pronto estará por aquí leyendo, le dejo un mensajito $: _**¡Te amo, mi niño hermoso!**_ *-* Bueno, bueno, ya u.u los dejo que lean tranquilos, abajo nos leemos ;) ¡Disfruten la lectura! Espero que después de tanto tiempo de espera, valga la pena.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Planes**

_— No... — la escuché balbucear, por lo que sabía que Edward también lo había hecho. Se detuvo inmediatamente y ambos fijamos la vista en ella — No... No, no, no... — Fruncí el ceño al notar sus palabras volverse más claras. Algo no me gustaba en cómo iba cambiado su tono al volverse más entendible. — ¡No! — chilló de repente causando que ambos, Edward y yo, diéramos un respingo. En esos momentos llegó Jasper. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio! ¡No! — Comenzó a forcejear con mi hermano, logrando zafarse hasta caer al suelo y abrazó su cuerpo. Esto no podía estar pasando, no, por favor... Bella no..._

**_Rosalie's P.O.V._**

— Lárgate, Newton, no sé dónde está Bella y, aunque supiera, no te diría. — Dije ácidamente, matándolo con la mirada. — Así que pierdes tu tiempo; desaparece de mi vista antes de que te mande al mismísimo infierno con mis propias manos. — Finalicé frunciendo aún más el ceño y apretando mi mandíbula, antes de que pronunciara alguna otra palabra; intenté cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero me detuvo su pie._ No lo golpees, Rosalie, no lo golpees. Respira, mantén la calma. ¿Cómo dijo Esme que era bueno hacerlo? ¿Contando ovejas? No, eso no era. ¡Ah sí! Contando hasta diez. A ver si esta tontería funciona. 1, 2, 3..._

— Te recuerdo, _Rubia sin cerebro_, que Isabella sigue siendo mi novia y tengo derecho a saber su paradero. — Dijo enarcando una ceja de manera y elevando un poco la comisura de sus labios, en una sonrisa desafiante. _4... Ugh, 5, 6, 7... 8.._. — Y, por cierto, tu no eres capaz de eso ni en tus mejores sueños, muñe... — mi puño impactó fuertemente su mejilla antes de que terminara de hablar, girando su rostro completamente hacia un lado. _¡Al diablo los números! ¡Gracias, mamá, por las clases de boxeo y defensa personal!_ Estos eran los momentos en que más agradecía que me hubiera obligado a tomarlas.

— ¿Ah no? — pregunté furiosa. — ¿No puedo? — cuestioné mientras me acercaba a él, quien estaba aún sorprendido por el golpe y llevaba su mano derecha su mejilla golpeada. No pude evitar sonreír al notar la marca de mi puño en su mejilla, en un intenso color rosado. — ¿Qué pasó estúpido? ¿Te dolió? — Pregunté divertida mirándolo; no obtuve respuesta. — Uy, ¿te comió la lengua la 'rubia'? — pregunté enarcando una ceja, algo molesta al haber usado el ridículo y poco original sobrenombre que me había puesto el imbécil ese.

— Maldita rubia. — Murmuró con odio antes de abalanzarse hacia mí, por suerte, logré escaparme y esquivarlo justo a tiempo, haciendo que cayera de cara en la entrada de la casa, específicamente en la alfombra que tenía un mensaje de bienvenida. _¡Qué irónico! Justo cuando él es el menos bienvenido aquí._

— ¡Uff! Vaya que eres lento, Newton. — comenté negando con la cabeza, mientras me volteaba a verlo en el suelo. — ¡Oye! Acabo de fijarme... — comencé mientras me acercaba a él y me agachaba a su lado, tomando su cabello con una de mis manos. — ¡Tú también eres _rubia_! — Dije con fingida emoción, para luego tirar fuertemente de su cabello conforme me levantaba del suelo, obligándolo a él a hacer lo mismo entre quejidos y uno que otro lloriqueo. _Qué nenita me salió éste..._

— Si fuera _"rubia"_, Bella jamás se habría mudado conmigo y yo no habría disfrutado tanto esas noches entre sus piernas... — dijo sonriendo. _¡Maldito infeliz, ahora sí me las pagas!_ — ¿Sabes? Era mejor cuando intentaba salvarse, me gusta así, rudo y a la fuerza. — Añadió, y como si fuera poco, el asqueroso me tocó la espalda baja, justo arriba de mi trasero. _¿Qué se cree éste asqueroso que yo soy? ¿La muñeca inflable que lo consuela en la noche o qué diablos?_ Él se lo había buscado.

— ¿Que te gusta rudo, infeliz? ¡Perfecto! A mí también, así que estás de suerte, ¡seré ruda! — Dije con una aterradora sonrisa en mi rostro segundos antes de estamparlo contra el marco de la puerta, y tal vez rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso, pero increíblemente se rió con eso. _¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

Gruñí furiosa al tiempo que cerraba una de mis manos en un puño; tiré de su hombro con la otra, volteándolo para que quedara de frente a mí, y dirigí mi puño rápidamente hacia su estómago con todas mis fuerzas: se fue directo al suelo un segundo después del impacto, por supuesto, además de que comenzó a jadear por aire. Sacudí mis manos, en ademán de quitarles el polvo, al tiempo que hacia una mueca de asco. Miré hacia afuera de la casa, ya que la puerta aún estaba abierta, y puse una mano en mi mentón, poniendo expresión pensativa.

— Te echaría con la basura, pero eso sería sobrevalorarte demasiado. — Dije negando con la cabeza, mientras fingía pensar qué hacer con él. — Pero creo que ya sé que haré contigo, Newton. Caminé hacia afuera, tomé sus piernas (de los tobillos específicamente) y tiré de él, haciendo que se golpeara con la puerta "_accidentalmente_". — ¡Ups! ¿Está bien la puerta, verdad? — Pregunté sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios ante sus quejidos e insultos.

Ingresé a la casa de vuelta y comencé a patearlo hacia afuera, claro que con fuerza, hasta sacarlo por completo. Pero, ¡tenía que ser mi día de suerte! Ya que cuando terminé de sacarlo a patadas, literalmente, quedó en una posición muy cómoda, para mí, para patear a _"Mikesito"_ y esa era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. _Éste va por Bella_, pensé mientras pateaba su entrepierna con la punta de mis botas de cuero. Se sintió tan bien patearlo...

— ¡Perra! — Chilló como bebita, llevando sus manos a su entrepierna y retorciéndose del dolor, cosa que solo provocó que se ensanchara mi sonrisa.

— ¿Perra? — Pregunté mirándolo, fingiendo no entenderlo. — ¡Ah! Ya entendí, quieres que suelte a mis cachorritas... ¡Claro, ahora mismo! Ya les hacía falta un juguete nuevo. — Comenté sonriendo con fingido agradecimiento. _Deberían darme un premio por esto_, pensé divertida. — ¡Esme! — Llamé asomándome hacia las escaleras, donde, un minuto después de llamarla, llegó ella. — Suelta a mis chicas, que Newton — dije como si se tratara de algo repulsivo — quiere jugar con ellas. — finalicé sonriente; ella entendió al instante y asintió cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, para que no se escuchara su risita.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, por favor! ¡Los perros no! — comenzó a chillar Newton en el piso aún y sin quitar las manos de su, supuestamente, adolorida entrepierna. Negué con la cabeza lentamente ante su nueva actitud.

— No quieras exagerar, querido. — dije frunciendo los labios mientras hacía un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando así sus manos en su entrepierna. — Ambos sabemos que los golpes en zonas tan _pequeñas_ de tu cuerpo, no duelen tanto. — comenté manteniendo la expresión seria, pero estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas ante la cara que puso por mis palabras. Estaba por decir algo, pero los ladridos de mis pequeñas lo interrumpieron, de hecho, lo dejaron helado. Sonreí ampliamente al ver a lo lejos a mis 3 bebés (una pitbull y 2 rottweilers, todas adultas ya) correr hacia Milke a toda velocidad. — Creo que mejor te dejo a solas, para que juegues con ellas más cómodamente, ¿no? ¡Diviértete! — dije ésta última palabra antes de que dijera cualquier cosa y cerré la puerta en su cara rápidamente justo cuando comenzaba a levantarse.

Sonreí para mí misma y me quedé parada detrás de la puerta por un momento, escuchando los gritos de la nena Newton y los ladridos de mis hermosas bebitas. Sentí a alguien acercarse, y giré el rostro por encima de mi hombro, encontrándome con una Esme algo preocupada, ya me imaginaba lo que iba a preguntar...

— ¿Hiciste lo que creo que hiciste? — Preguntó con cierto temor en la voz y pude notar un poco de duda en si preguntar o no; sí, sabía que me preguntaría eso.

— Tranquila, Esme, fue una tontería al lado de lo de Royce; ese infeliz sobrevivirá. — contesté girándome para mirarla y sonreírle suavemente.

— Uff, gracias al cielo, querida. — dijo aliviada en un suspiro, al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho con alivio. No pude evitar carcajearme levemente ante ello.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Se lo merecía, sabes que es así; no castigo a quien no se lo merece. — aseguré pasando una mano por mi cabello de manera un poco arrogante.

— ¿Sabes, Rose? Creo que algún día harán una película de horror con tus "castigos". ¡Dará más miedo que "El exorcista"! — Bromeó abriendo los ojos como platos ante sus propias palabras, para luego reír divertida.

— ¡Pero por supuesto, querida! — dije sonriendo presumidamente, a modo de broma. — De hecho, ya están preparando el guión y buscando los actores, se llamará "La Rosa asesina". — dije de manera teatral, para reír segundos después de decirlo junto con Esme, que también rió.

— Dejemos de lado tu espeluznante película... — dijo divertida, para luego tomar seriedad, la cual tomé yo por igual. — ¿Alice no te ha llamado? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

— Mmm... no. — contesté frunciendo un poco el ceño. — Su última llamada fue ayer en la tarde, para decirme lo de que saldría con Edward, unos amigos de él y Bella a un club, creo. — añadí pensativa. — ¿Qué hora es? — pregunté rápidamente.

— Faltan unos minutos para las 6 de la tarde, querida... — respondió haciendo una pequeña mueca y abrazando su cuerpo levemente.

— Alice no pasa tanto tiempo sin llamar... Y dudo mucho que esté dormida a esta hora. — comencé a pensar en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño más pronunciadamente. — Bella tampoco ha llamado... Edward tampoco... — continué. Comenzaba a preocuparme, ya iban casi 24 horas desde la última vez que había hablado con mi hermana y ella **NUNCA** tardaba tanto en dar noticias suyas. Algo había pasado seguramente. — La llamaré. — dije mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

— Te acompaño. — dijo Esme detrás de mí, mientras subíamos las escaleras, para luego dirigirnos a mi habitación. Fui directamente a la mesa de noche junto a mi cama, en la cual me senté, tomé mi móvil y lo verifiqué: no habían llamadas perdidas, ni siquiera mensajes, lo que eran indicios de malas noticias. Miré a Esme un momento y luego marqué el número de la duendecilla, esperando con ansias a que contestara, pero nadie contestó. Bufé nerviosa y marqué el número de la casa donde se quedarían ellas con Edward, ya que no me sabía el número de mi hermano de memoria y no lo buscaría ahora.

— Residencia Cullen, ¿quién habla? — me sentí algo extraña al escuchar esa suave voz masculina; definitivamente no era mi hermano el que había contestado, ese no era el tono de su voz, además, Edward no tenía ese leve acento sureño.

— Buenas tardes, soy Rosalie, la herm... — comencé pero fui interrumpida por el hombre que había contestado.

— ¡Oh! Rosalie, lamento decirte que tus hermanos y Bella no están en casa. — Al parecer me conocía, lo que era perfecto, pero no me gustó para nada eso que dijo y menos con el tono poco animado en que lo dijo.

— Mmm... ¿Puedo saber dónde están? Es que no se han comunicado conmigo, como de costumbre hacen, y estoy algo preocupada. — dije suavemente, mirando a Esme, quien me daba una mirada interrogante; le hice una señal con la mano para que esperara un momento.

— Veo que no le han dicho... — comentó en un suspiro, más para sí mismo que para mí. — Están en el hospital... desde anoche. — contestó, dejándome sin palabras e, incluso, sin aire por unos segundos.

— ¿En el hospital? ¿Están en el hospital? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Contésteme! — Exigí sumamente preocupada mientras me levantaba de un salto de la cama.

— Cálmese, Srta. Cullen. — pidió antes de suspirar nuevamente, cosa que solo aumentó mi preocupación. Esme solo me miraba cuando comencé a caminar de un lado para otro de la habitación, pasando una mano por mi cabello nerviosa.

— No me pida que me calme. — contesté de manera cortante. — Dígame qué sucedió. — exigí nuevamente.

— Mmm... — guardó silencio unos segundos, supongo que buscando la forma de decirme. — A su amiga, Bella... Bueno, a ella...

— ¿Qué pasó con Bella? ¿Ella está bien? — pregunté rápidamente, asustada.

— No sé su estado ahora mismo. — contestó. — Solo sé que un tipo abusó de ella anoche en el club y está con traumas en el hospital. El Dr. Carlisle Stregoni la estaba atendiendo, fue lo último que supe. — explicó con suavidad y con cuidado de cómo lo decía. Conocía de Carlisle, era amigo de mis padres y cuidaba de Edward cuando salía del hospital; era un gran médico.

— ¿Que un tipo abusó de ella? — pregunté casi tartamudeando de la impresión. _¡No puede ser cierto! Solo Bella tiene tan mala suerte..._

— Sí... osea, se la llevó al baño y... — no terminó de hablar, solo suspiró.

— Mierda. — fue lo único que salió de mi boca, seguido de un gruñido. — Gracias por la información. ¿Con quién hablé? — pregunté intentando mantener la compostura. Mataré al otro infeliz que abusó de mi, prácticamente, hermana. _¡Me las va a pagar y muy caras! Del imbécil de Newton me encargaré luego, él podía esperar, pero el otro, firmó su sentencia de muerte._

— Jasper Withlock, señorita. — contestó dejando libre su acento sureño, cosa que me hizo sonreír. El chico me caía bien, a pesar de acabar de conocerlo.

— Bueno, Gracias Jasper, probablemente nos veamos pronto. Hasta luego, y si puedes, manténme informada. — me despedí con un tono suave de voz.

— Espero que así sea, Rosalie. Hasta luego. Claro, lo intentaré. De hecho, ahora iré al hospital, luego la llamo si me es posible. Adiós. — se despidió amablemente. Seguramente, ese chico le caía bien a Alice; no necesitaba verlo para sospechar eso.

— Me parece bien, adiós, Jasper. — fueron mis últimas palabras antes de colgar la llamada.

— Dime que no es cierto, Rosalie. — pidió Esme con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas que saldrían de los mismos en cualquier momento. Solo bajé la mirada y suspiré con tristeza. — Ay no, no, mi Bella no. Ay, pobrecita de mi niña. — comenzó a decir Esme entre lágrimas. Todas habíamos visto lo que ella había pasado con el idiota de Newton, y justo cuando lograba escapar, otro infeliz le hacía lo mismo y quien sabe si peor. Esme quería a Bella como si fuera su hija, era quien más sufría con lo que le había pasado a ella. Tomé la decisión en ese mismo instante, _al diablo con Newton y la estúpida vigilancia._

— Nos vamos. — murmuré mientras caminaba hacia mi enorme armario, lo abría y buscaba unas cosas dentro. Saqué unas maletas y le dí una a Esme. — Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos con Bella. — le dije sin esperar respuesta; tomé el móvil de nuevo y llamé al aeropuerto más cercano en Phoenix. — Quiero 2 boletos para el primer viaje que salga hacia Washington.

* * *

Y, bueno, ¿qué les pareció?

¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Los decepcioné? ¿Les encantó?

¿Qué tal la pelea de Rose con Newton? ¿Es muy agresiva Rose? ¿Exageró o creen que Mike se lo merecía? (personalmente, creo que sí se lo merecía)

Díganme qué tal me quedó con un lindo review, ¿sí? :D Sé que merezco que me castiguen sin ellos, pero por favor :c no sean tan crueles... Incluso, les acepto regaños por abandonarlos así u_u jiji

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo :D (que ya lo comencé, con suerte, lo tendré esta misma semana o a principios de la otra)

_Kisses**, Krys'ells**_ 3


	12. Huir

¡Lectores míos! :D Aquí volví con otro capítulo, bueno 2 si me hacen feliz con lo que pediré más abajo :c Sé que les debo disculpas por tardarme tanto, pero las ven abajo, ahora, concéntrense en el capítulo :D ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Huir...**

— _Nos vamos. — murmuré mientras caminaba hacia mi enorme armario, lo abría y buscaba unas cosas dentro. Saqué unas maletas y le dí una a Esme. — Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos con Bella. — le dije sin esperar respuesta; tomé el móvil de nuevo y llamé al aeropuerto más cercano en Phoenix. — Quiero 2 boletos para el primer vuelo que salga hacia Washington._

_**Bella's**__**P.O.V.**_

Lo último que recuerdo haber visto con claridad, fue a Edward entrar al baño del club y quitarme a aquél animal de encima... Luego de eso, me había sumido en la nada, como ya me había pasado en ocasiones anteriores con Mike, solo que ésta vez había algo diferente. Veía todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero no era consciente de nada. Estaba viendo sin ver, no hallaba mi voz, no escuchaba nada, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada; me había perdido en mi propio cuerpo, me había ido a un rincón y ya no quise salir de ahí. Había preferido irme a esa oscuridad que ya conocía, a enfrentar la realidad, la cruel realidad, había preferido _huir..._

Ya no recordaba nada más que los ojos de Edward, no recordaba por qué había ido allí, no recordaba qué estaba haciendo yo, no recordaba por qué su mirada tenía ese dolor, no recordaba nada. _¿Cuánto __tiempo __llevo __sumida __en __ésta __oscuridad? __¿Cuánto __tiempo __más __seguiré __así? __¿Qué __pasó? __¿Qué __me __llevó __a __esto?_ Las respuestas a esas y otras preguntas que cruzaban mi mente, no las tenía. No sabía nada de mí, no sabía nada de lo que me rodeaba, no sabía nada de nada...

Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, fui vagamente consciente de movimientos y voces a mi alrededor. Distinguí una rápidamente, era él y tenía el mismo tono de preocupación del único recuerdo que tenía: él entrando a buscarme. _¿Por__qué __había __ido __a __buscarme? __¿Qué __hacía __yo __en __ese __baño __que __provocó __esa __expresión __en __su __rostro?_ Hice un esfuerzo por recordar e, inmediatamente, me arrepentí de ello. Todo cayó sobre mí de repente y puedo asegura que fue mucho peor que un balde de agua fría. _Él, __sus __apretones, __los __golpes, sus asquerosa voz, __la __pelea, __el __mensaje __del __móvil, __Edward..._ Caí consciente inmediatamente. Sentí unos brazos, masculinos, sostenerme e inmediatamente quise soltarme de ellos. _No __me __harían __lo __mismo, __no __de __nuevo. _

— No... — comencé a balbucear conforme salía del mi aturdimiento. Sentí menos movimiento al instante, pero eso no me calmó, al contrario. _¿Por__qué __se __detuvo? __¿Qué v__a __a __hacer? __¿A __dónde __me __llevan?_ — No... No, no, no... — Repetí con mayor claridad, sintiendo el miedo hacerse notable en mi tono de voz. — ¡No! — grité de repente al tiempo que abrí mis ojos, topándome de frente con el pecho de un chico, lo que confirmaba mi suposición anterior: un tipo me estaba cargando _¡¿A __dónde __diablos __me __llevaba? _— ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio! ¡No! — Grité a la vez que comenzaba a forcejear con quien me cargaba, que, al parecer, intentaba sostenerme de alguna forma en que no me moviera. Logré librarme y caer sentada al suelo. Miré a mi alrededor y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos, intentando reconocer el lugar.

— Bella... Bella soy yo, Edward... — elevé la vista instintivamente al escuchar su voz; estaba justo frente a mí. — Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte. — dijo comenzando a inclinarse hacia mí, de la misma forma en que ya habían hecho antes... Que ese salvaje había hecho cuando envié el mensaje...

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — grité al tiempo que comencé a moverme hacia atrás, para alejarme de él, como me fue posible.

— No te voy a hacer daño... — murmuró dando unos pocos pasos hacia mí. Mi vista se fue directo hacia sus pies cuando noté que se acercaba y luego volvió a su rostro; sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, pero cambiando la voz a una se había vuelto mi peor pesadilla y que ya había pronunciado esas palabras antes: la voz de Mike.

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Déjame! — exigí sintiendo como lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas. Hice una mueca al ver dolor en su expresión, pero eso no cambió nada en mí. Comencé a gatear hasta encontrar un pequeño espacio entre unos autos y acomodarme allí, acomodando mis piernas contra mi pecho. Elevé mis manos, colocándolas frente a mi rostro, y las observé por un momento antes de que unos desgarradores sollozos escaparan de mis labios involuntariamente. Abracé mis piernas con fuerza y bajé mi rostro, hasta apoyarlo en mis rodillas, dejándome dominar por el llanto — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — sollocé al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y lo apoyaba en el auto detrás de mí, dirigiendo mi vista al oscuro cielo. — ¡¿Por qué a mí? — grité echa un mar de lágrimas antes de cerrar mis ojos con fuerza. Me sentía tan... _sucia..._ tan... _usada..._ tan... _humillada._

— Iré por los enfermeros... — escuché a alguien decir y dirigí mi vista hacia quien parecía haberlo dicho: Jasper, si mal no recordaba. _¿Enfermeros? __¿Qué __enfermeros?_ En ese momento me dí cuenta de que estaba en el estacionamiento de un hospital y que Alice también estaba allí, junto a Edward, mirándome. Conocía esa expresión en sus ojos: se sentía culpable. Iba a levantarme para decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, que yo estaba bien, pero no era así ni siquiera un poco. — Ella es la paciente. — dijo Jasper al volver, señalándome. Vi venir 2 enfermeros detrás de él y, no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas porque me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero me levanté de un salto y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude en cuanto comenzaron a acercarse a mí diciendo que no me harían daño. Ya había escuchado eso antes y siempre hacían lo contrario a ello.

— ¡Bella, detente! ¡Bella! ¡Bella, por favor, espera! — pidió Alice, pero no hice caso, solo seguí corriendo, sintiendo las lágrimas volver a bajar por mis mejillas.

— ¡Bella! — Esa vez fue Edward, igualmente lo ignoré.

— ¡Déjenme sola! — grité mientras seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero sabía que no duraría mucho más puesto que el intenso dolor que sentía que en mis costillas y caderas comenzaba a empeorar. Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta sentir mis piernas debilitarse un poco y el dolor de mi cuerpo intensificarse tanto que comencé a bajar la velocidad gradualmente.

Escuché pasos rápidos detrás de mí y, no sé cómo, pero olvidé el intenso dolor en mi cuerpo, las heridas y el cansancio y continué corriendo. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de voltear a mirar porque algo me decía, o más bien, me gritaba que era _él, _¡de que era ese animal de nuevo! Alice había dejado de seguirme poco después de comenzar a hacerlo, y suponía que Edward también, así que no podía ser nadie más... Por desgracia para mí.

Luego de unos minutos más de carrera, mi cuerpo comenzó a dar señales de que se detendría involuntariamente en cualquier momento; seguía escuchando los pasos suyos detrás de mí. Esa bestia no iba a parar hasta atraparme, estaba perdida, no importaba cuánto corriera o cuán rápido lo hiciera, él me iba a alcanzar. _Maldita __sea, __¿por __qué __me __pasa __esto __a __mí? __¿Por __qué? _Una de mis piernas falló repentinamente, haciéndome caer al suelo rápidamente. Coloqué mis manos frente a mí por instinto, o costumbre mejor dicho, para recibir el mayor impacto de la caída en éstas, que sufrieron raspaduras y cortaduras, pero leves. Claro que en ese momento todo era leve comparado con el dolor tan grande que tenía, y no solo físico.

Comencé a llorar y a gritar de miedo, de histeria y de impotencia al escuchar como los pasos reducían su velocidad gradualmente hasta detenerse detrás de mí; traté de ponerme de pie, traté, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. _Es __él, __es __él, __es __él __y __ésta __vez __nadie __va __a __ayudarme, __nadie, __estoy __sola... _

— Por favor, por favor... — balbuceé entre fuertes sollozos y lágrimas aún en el suelo, siendo incapaz de ponerme de pie y sostener mi propio peso, de rodillas y apoyada en mis manos, cabizbaja. — Por favor, no me hagas daño... — supliqué como pude, negando con la cabeza. — No más, por favor, no más... — Déjame en paz... — susurré comenzando a desesperarme aún más con su silencio. — ¡Por favor! — grité presa de la desesperación y el miedo mientras escuchaba como acortaba la poca distancia entre él y yo.

— Shhh... — Fue el único sonido que escuché de su parte segundos antes de sentir como tomaba se agachaba y colocaba sus brazos bajo los míos y alzarme. Mi llanto se intensificó notablemente en cuanto lo hizo; tuvo que seguir sosteniéndome ya que yo no podía mantenerme en pie, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso ni para intentar soltarme.

— ¡No me toques, no me toques! — Comencé a gritar histérica intentando empujarlo con mis brazos, pero apenas lograba moverlos. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Auxilio! — Chillé con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones antes de que él me sostuviera con un brazo solamente y liberara una de sus manos para cubrir mi boca con la misma. Comencé a hiperventilar conforme entraba en pánico y comenzó a faltarme el aire más de lo que lo hacía anteriormente. Mordí su mano con fuerza, causando que gruñera de dolor y quitara su mano de mi boca. — ¡Alguien ayúdeme! — Grité antes de comenzar a jadear por aire. Él dijo algo, pero no logré escuchar con claridad qué fue porque el pitido en mis oídos me lo impidió. — Por favor... no... no me hagas daño... por fa... — Logré decir entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire, en cuanto la vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y mi cuerpo quedó completamente en manos de él, ya que mis fuerzas, o las que me quedaban, acababan de desaparecer. Lo último que sentí antes de que todo se volviera negro fue como me tomó en sus brazos antes de que me fuera directamente al suelo.

— No voy a hacerte daño... — fueron las últimas palabras que escuché mientras me perdía en la oscuridad.

* * *

¿Qué opinan mis amados lectores?

Por favor, déjenme saber qué tal voy y si les gusta o no algo, lo que sea :)

Y ya sé que merezco que me tiren de un puente por tener la mala suerte de que siempre algo me impide publicar semanalmente como debería, pero ya estoy aquí y les pido mil disculpas pero en la escuela me tienen mega cargada :c ¡Tengo alrededor de 3 ensayos diarios larguísimos para diferentes clases! Es horrible, créanme. Encima, tengo uno que otro problema personal que me está drenando emocionalmente... Lo siento mucho. Y como sé que se los debo, hoy les dejo 2 capítulos ;) El otro lo subo (que ya está listo para eso) tan pronto reciba 3 reviews :D Solo 3, no es mucho pedir, ¿o sí?

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Estaré esperando esos reviews ;)

Kisses,

Krys'ells ;)


	13. Negación y un favor especial

¡Hello, hello! :D Aquí estoy de nuevo. Algo triste, pero no importa, abajo nos leemos, por ahora, ¡disfruten la lectura! Hope you like it!

* * *

_— ¡No me toques, no me toques! — Comencé a gritar histérica intentando empujarlo con mis brazos, pero apenas lograba moverlos. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Auxilio! — Chillé con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones antes de que él me sostuviera con un brazo solamente y liberara una de sus manos para cubrir mi boca con la misma. Comencé a hiperventilar conforme entraba en pánico y comenzó a faltarme el aire más de lo que lo hacía anteriormente. Mordí su mano con fuerza, causando que gruñera de dolor y quitara su mano de mi boca. — ¡Alguien ayúdeme! — Grité antes de comenzar a jadear por aire. Él dijo algo, pero no logré escuchar con claridad qué fue porque el pitido en mis oídos me lo impidió. — Por favor... no... no me hagas daño... por fa... — Logré decir entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aire, en cuanto la vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y mi cuerpo quedó completamente en manos de él, ya que mis fuerzas, o las que me quedaban, acababan de desaparecer. Lo último que sentí antes de que todo se volviera negro fue como me tomó en sus brazos antes de que me fuera directamente al suelo. _

_— No voy a hacerte daño... — fueron las últimas palabras que escuché mientras me perdía en la oscuridad..._

— ¡No, no! — Grité al verlo acercarse. — ¡Vete, déjame en paz! — Pedí a gritos intentando moverme, ¡pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba!

— Si cooperas, no te dolerá... — dijo con una voz tan asquerosamente depravada que me dio asco y con una perturbante sonrisa en sus labios.

— Por favor, déjame ir... — Supliqué en un murmullo mientras seguía intentando mover aunque fuera un dedo, pero era inútil.

— Shhh... Todo va a estar bien, _muñeca..._ — dijo acariciando mi rostro con una de sus manos, usando ese maldito apodo que había usado la primera vez que me... que abusó de mí. Aprisionó mi cuerpo contra la pared con el suyo y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas al saber lo que pasaría y que no podía hacer nada para defenderme o evitarlo.

— No, no... ¿Por qué yo? — Pregunté con voz quebrada segundos antes de escuchar y sentir como ese asqueroso hacia pedazos mi ropa interior, dejándome expuesta de la cintura hacia abajo y dejando también el camino libre a mi cuerpo... cuerpo del cual yo ya había perdido el control...

— Porque eres hermosa... Y tu cuerpo... — No terminó la frase verbalmente, pero sí con una mueca de lo que se suponía sería... ¿placer? Cerdo asqueroso. Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, y cuando me disponía a insultarlo, tapó mi boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra levantó mi vestido y se pegó a mí abriendo el cierre de su pantalón para un segundo después...

— ¡Bella, Bella! ¡Bella, despierta! — Escuché a Alice gritarme y segundos después, la sentí sacudirme bruscamente, librándome de esa pesadilla.

— ¡Alice! — Dije soltando todo el aire en mis pulmones aliviada.

— Aquí estoy, Bella, aquí estoy. — Dijo tomando mi mano para hacerme saber que así era, a pesar de que ya la había visto. Me sonrió con tristeza y suspiró. En ese momento, me invadieron un montón de imágenes en mi mente sobre lo sucedido... y lo último que recordaba...

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está él, Alice? — Pregunté con voz temblorosa mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Ella me miró sin comprender. — ¡Él, Alice! ¡¿Dónde está? — Casi grité comenzando a ver a todos lados. — Él... Él me... me... — No pude terminarlo, no pude, el llanto y un gran dolor interno se apoderó de mí, asustando a Alice en el proceso. — ¿Dónde está, Alice? ¡Él venía trás de mí! — Grité entre lágrimas y sollozos, al tiempo que en mi mente escuché su voz, todo lo que me había dicho... — ¡No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza! — Grité desesperada al tiempo que intentaba llevar ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza, pero me lastimé la derecha, que tenía un suero, del cuál tiré y moví debido a la fuerza de mi movimiento, pero no me dolió, no en ese momento. — ¡Haz que se calle! ¡Alice, haz que se calle! — _Muñeca, __todo __va __a __estar __bien... __Si __cooperas __no __te __dolerá...__Te __va __a __gustar... __Ugh, __eres __tan __jodidamente deseable__, __muñeca, __me __encantas..._ — ¡Ya basta! — Grité histérica. Miré a Alice, ella movía los labios, pero no podía escucharla. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y al parecer llamó a las enfermeras. Creo que ésta no será la única vez que me veas, preciosa, uff, volveré a buscarte, hacía mucho que no la pasaba tan bien... — ¡Cállate! — Chillé al borde de la locura viendo como varias señoras entraban a la habitación a toda prisa con unas cosas; una de ellas llevaba una inyección en sus manos, la cuál inyectó en mi brazo izquierdo rápidamente. _Eres __mía, __y __volverás __a __serlo, __muñeca... __Mía..._ Se repitió en mi mente mientras mis párpados se volvían pesados y me sumía en un profundo sueño.

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

— ¿Crees que haya despertado? — Pregunté mirando el reloj de mi móvil por enésima vez en los últimos 5 minutos.

— Acabo de decirte que no lo sé, Edward. — Bufó Jasper desesperado al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y las carcajadas de Emmett se hacían escuchar por toda la cafetería, haciéndome bajar la cabeza, avergonzado. En serio quería saber si había despertado y cómo estaba, más por cómo había reaccionado cuando la seguí... Ella estaba totalmente fuera de sí cuando cayó al suelo y la alcancé. _¡Maldito__bastardo!_, pensé mientras tensaba mi mandíbula enfurecido. _Bestia, __¿cómo __le __hizo __eso __a __Bella? __¿Por __qué __a __ella? __¿Acaso __no __podía __conseguirse __una __mujer __cualquiera __de __esas __que __siempre __andan __d__esesperadas __en __las __discotecas y se acostarían con quien sea? __No, __tenía __que __ser __Bella. __Uff, __deja __que __le __ponga __las __manos __encima... __Se __va __a __arrepentir __de __haber __elegido __a __Bella __para __saciar __sus __bajos __instintos. __¡Yo, __personalmente, __voy __a __encargarme __de __eso! __Y __será __todo __un __placer... __Le __voy __a __hacer __sufrir __tanto __o __más __dolor __que __el __que __él __le __causó __a __Bella. __Se __le __van __a __quitar __las __ganas __de __andar __abusando __de __las __mujeres. _

— ¡Hey! ¡Edward, hermano! — Reaccioné al escuchar a Jasper llamarme mientras pasaba una mano de arriba a abajo frente a mis ojos, tanto él como Emmett me miraban fijamente. ¿Acaso habían dicho algo?

— Wow, Eddie, ¿ya volviste con nosotros? Pensé que te habíamos perdido. — Dijo fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima, a lo que yo lo miré con los ojos en blanco, cosa que le causó gracia. — Ya, ya, seré serio.

— Como si eso fuera posible. — Le cortó Jasper y ésta vez quienes reímos fuimos nosotros, debido a la mirada que le dio Emmett.

— Ja-ja. El payaso aquí soy yo, soldadito. — Dijo molesto por la broma de Jasper, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, viéndose completamente infantil a pesar de su enorme cuerpo.

— ¿El payaso? Yo diría que el bebé aquí eres tú, ¡mírate! ¡Pareces un niño pequeño! — Se burló Jasper mirándolo de manera algo arrogante y divertida, pero yo dejé de prestarle atención a ellos y nuevamente mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Bella. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Afectada? _Ok, __Edward, __esa __fue __una __pregunta __estúpida, __¡claro __que __está __afectada!_, me dije a mi mismo mentalmente.

Suspiré pesadamente y desvié la vista de ellos y miré através de la enorme ventana que tenía al lado hacia el cielo intentando no pensar en nada, pero a mí mente volvieron esos ojos color chocolate oscurecidos por la tristeza suplicando que alguien salvara a la dueña de los mismos del terrible daño que le estaban haciendo. La rabia me inundó nuevamente, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior y golpeé la mesa con fuerza, causando que Emmett y Jasper detuvieran su discusión y me miraran buscando la razón de ese acto. Tensé mi mandíbula e inhalé profundamente intentando calmarme; ellos supieron qué me sucedía tan pronto los miré.

— Mmm... Bueno, chicos, debo irme. Tengo que comunicarme con algunas personas que han llamado para contratar la banda ésta semana, así que tengo que ver eso para saber cuándo tendremos nuestra próxima presentación... — se excusó Jasper mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bandeja con las envolturas de lo que había comido hacía una hora más o menos.

— Jazz... — Lo detuve cuando se disponía a irse y lo miré con total seriedad, llevando mi mano, hecha un puño, a mi mentón. — No quiero presentaciones durante 2 semanas. — Dije sin quitar mi vista de él. Tanto él como Emmett me miraron sorprendidos. — Quiero quedarme en casa y apoyar a Bella con esto, por lo menos saber que está bien antes de ir a algún sitio a presentarnos. — Expliqué ante sus miradas intrigadas. Ambos asintieron en señal de comprensión y no protestaron; Jasper botó sus cosas y dejó la bandeja en su lugar, antes de marcharse despidiéndose con la mano y haciendo una pequeña mímica de que lo llamara si algo pasaba.

— Ella te gusta. — Emmett no me estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando.

— ¡Claro que no! — Contradije inmediatamente, tal vez más fuerte de lo debido. Él solo enarcó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿En serio, Eddie? — Preguntó, pero no esperaba respuesta. — Entonces, ¿por qué tanta preocupación, cuidado y eso de querer estar con ella? — me cuestionó y me miró expectante. Fruncí el ceño y pensé en una respuesta, pero, para mi sorpresa, no la tenía.

— Solo quiero apoyarla, después de lo que pasó, necesita apoyo. — Sí, esa fue mi tonta excusa, era cierta, pero eso no le quitaba lo tonta. Emmett solo negó con la cabeza.

— Te gusta, Edward, aunque lo niegues y te lo niegues a ti mismo también. **Bella te gusta.**

— ¿Es eso cierto, hermanito? — _Ay __no..._

— Eh.. No. — Dije mientras me giraba en mi silla para ver a Alice llegar casi dando saltitos hasta nosotros y mirándome maliciosamente ante el comentario de Emmett. _Voy __a __matarlo... _— Alice, ¿cómo está Bella?

— Mmm... — fue el único sonido que emitió Alice sobre el tema. _Eso __no __huele __bien. _Pero no contestó mi pregunta.

— Sí, claro. ¡Debiste haberlo visto hace un rato! ¡No dejaba de preguntar por ella! Así como acaba de hacer ahora. — Me delató Emmett señalándome; yo lo fulminé con la mirada. — "¿Creen que haya despertado ya? ¿Seguirá dormida?" — Imitó, muy mal cabe mencionar, mi voz, cosa que hizo reír a mi hermana menor, que se sentaba en la silla que antes había estado ocupada por Jasper.

— Solo quiero saber si está bien, tarado. — Dije algo molesto.

— ¡Pfft! Como si Carlisle no estuviera a cargo de ella. — Comentó rodando los ojos.

— Bueno, ya, chicos. — Interrumpió Alice divertida.

— Sí, mejor dime, ¿cómo está Bella? — Insistí mirándola e ignorando una leve risita de Emmett.

— Yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, hermanito. — Dijo Alice sarcásticamente ante mi falta de interés en su estado, a lo que puse los ojos en blanco.

— De nada, ahora contesta mi pregunta. — Volví a insistir algo irritado; ella negó con la cabeza.

— Ella ya despertó. — Estaba por preguntar, pero hizo un ademán con la mano para que esperara. — Pero tuvieron que volver a cedarla... — Eso último lo dijo en un suspiro de tristeza.

— ¿La cedaron de nuevo? — Pregunté algo sorprendido. — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tenía mucho dolor? ¿Qué le dolía? — Cuestioné rápidamente sin darme cuenta.

— ¡Wow! ¡Una pregunta a la vez, hermanito! — Me detuvo Alice algo aturdida con tanta pregunta; bajé la mirada apenado al darme cuenta que parecía desesperado. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? La miré y esperé a que continuara. — No, no fue precisamente porque algo le dolía... — Contestó.

— ¿Entonces por qué fue? — Pregunté confundido y ella me dio una mirada reprobatoria. La había vuelto a interrumpir. — Perdón.

— Gracias. — Dijo cuando pudo continuar. — Ella... — Suspiró nuevamente y comenzaba a asustarme. — Ella tuvo una especie de crisis al despertar... — dijo con cuidado, haciendo que una extraña pero intensa sensación recorriera mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — Pregunté mirándola fijamente, luego de unos largos segundos de silencio. Dirigí mi vista a Emmett, quien se encontraba callado, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Alice. Comportamiento que siempre adoptaba cuando la situación así lo requería.

— Bueno... Ella parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla con lo sucedido... — Comenzó y me miró por lo que le hice un ademán con la mano para que continuara, al igual que hizo Emmett a mi lado. — Así que la desperté, porque comenzaba a llorar dormida. — Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. — Cuando despertó todo parecía estar bien... pero eso solo duró unos segundos. — Frunció los labios en una mueca de tristeza y suspiró. — Comenzó a preguntarme por el paradero de alguien, estaba histérica. Luego me di cuenta que se refería a... James — dijo su nombre con repulsión. — Y entró en crisis. — Dijo mirándome expectante a mi reacción antes de continuar. — Comenzó a gritar histérica, se lastimó la mano derecha por un movimiento brusco que hizo, y no para de gritar que se callara mientras sujetaba su cabeza fuera de sí... — Miró el suelo y frunció los labios al recordarlo. Guardé silencio por un momento. Pobre Bella... Mataría a ese bastardo por hacerle tanto daño. Iba a pagar muy caro lo que le había hecho a Bella. Maldito animal.

— ¿Edward? ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Edward! — Di un respingo en mi silla ante el grito de mi hermana, causando que Emmett se carcajeara.

— Anda en las nubes, duende. — Bromeó, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo ante la mirada que le dí.

— Alice, necesito que me hagas un favor. — Pedí cuidadosamente. — Te regalaré el Porshe ese que tanto te gusta si quieres, pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. — Sus ojos brillaron al escuchar mi oferta.

— Te escucho.

* * *

No recibí los reviews que deseaba :c pero bueno, supongo que me lo merezco por tardar tanto en actualizar. A pesar de eso que es lo que me tiene algo triste, ¡estoy feliz porque tengo nuevas lectoras! :D Silenciosas, pero ahí están. Saludos chicas ;) Gracias por pasar a leerme y espero que les esté gustando. Pueden decírmelo, no muerdo jiji. En fin...

¿Qué opinan de lo que le ocurrió a Bella?

¿Y sobre lo que dijo nuestro osito Emmett? ¿Tiene razón?

¿Y cuál será el favor que le pedirá Edward a Alice? ¿Qué es tan grande como para que le ofrezca un auto por ello?

¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo? Les adelantaré algo... Habrá un momento de Edward&Bella. ;)

¡Quiero saber qué piensan! Reviews ;)

Por cierto, ya comienzo finales, y no he pasado el próximo capítulo a la computadora u_u Así que posiblemente tarde un poquito, pero trataré de no pasarme de las 2 semanas. Si eso pasa, siéntanse en su derecho de regañarme :S

Kisses,

Krys'ells ;)


End file.
